No one ever said it would be so hard
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Le village est à feu et à sang. Tsunade donne l'ordre à Konohamaru de prendre la fuite, loin du combat, en emmenant Shizune. Et il est prêt à tout pour tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à la blonde et amener la brune en sûreté à Suna, quitte à se faire haïr par l'élève au cinquième du nom. Deux cœurs brisés qui se retrouvent coincés dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires.


**_ no one ever said it would be so hard.**  
**Romance & Tragedy.**  
**Personnages principaux : Konohamaru Sarutobi & Shizune.**  
**Personnages secondaires : Hinata Hyuuga, Mirai Sarutobi, Sakura Haruno & Kawaki.**

_1ère partie._

Instant spleenétique. Les mains tremblantes, il écouta douloureusement cette fichue voix féminine qui résonnait dans ses tripes, dans son âme, dans sa cage thoracique ; là où les battements de son faible coeur lui faisait si mal ― "ton grand-père serait fier" avait-elle dit, ce sourire empreint d'une immense tristesse au coin des lèvres. Et dans tout ça, était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que son grand-père, cet homme si puissant, si bon, ce héros ayant perdu la vie trop tôt, était fier du bout d'homme qu'il était ? Le sourire du troisième du nom se glissa, un court instant, dans son esprit et son coeur rata un battement ; il avait toujours aimé ce sourire, ce petit quelque chose rassurant, aimant et doux. Comment un guerrier tel que lui avait-il été capable de faire preuve d'une si douce tendresse envers le petit garçon idiot qu'il avait été ?

Un genou s'enfonça brutalement dans ses côtes, alors qu'il sautait d'une branche à l'autre ; la soudaine douleur physique le prit à la gorge et il chuta dangereusement vers le sol. Son dos cogna contre le sol humide des larmes que le ciel versait et il retint tant bien que mal un gémissement douloureux ; et à l'instant où il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, d'ouvrir les yeux, de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, une main frappa sèchement sa joue. Le masque d'anbu qui cachait son visage depuis plusieurs heures disparut dans un buisson au ton vert et il ne dit rien, se confrontant silencieusement à la situation, aux larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du bout de femme, à genoux, face à lui.

\- "ramène-moi au village." s'exclama-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans le tremblement de sa voix.

Le bleu de ses iris s'accrocha une demi-seconde à ce visage déchiré par la tristesse, par le désespoir, par la haine ; et il en eût le souffle coupé. Tant d'émotions déformait les traits de la brune qu'il en oublia de prendre une inspiration.

\- "tu m'entends ?" ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. "ramène-moi."

Une telle colère émanait d'elle, une colère qu'il comprenait ; n'avait pas ressenti la même souffrance, quelques heures en arrière ? N'était-elle pas encore là, quelque part, dans le fond de sa cage thoracique ? Il prit une inspiration douloureuse ; à cet instant, aucune douleur physique ne tiendrait tête à cette souffrance qui broyait ses tripes.

\- "je ne peux pas." lâcha-t-il, une once de courage dans la gorge.  
\- " pardon ?" souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "je ne peux pas, Shizune." répéta-t-il. "je suis désolé."

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de lui et les larmes du ciel la frappaient silencieusement ; la tunique brune qu'elle portait, collait à sa peau pâle et les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient à sa tristesse, au bord de ses paupières.

\- "j'ai reçu un ordre." continua-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes. "tu étais là, tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ; ma mission n'est pas de t'amener droit dans les filets de l'ennemi, mais de t'emmener en lieu sûr."

Bordel, lui aussi, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça, ne pas avoir à prendre soin d'elle ; il était prêt, il n'était plus cet enfant idiot qui parcourait les rues du village caché de la feuille, des rêves pleins les poches et cette admiration sans faille pour un certain blondinet. Il aurait dû se battre, il aurait dû prendre soin des villageois, il aurait dû faire ce qu'il fallait ; il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'obtenir vengeance pour la mort de son grand-père, pour celle de ses parents, pour celle de son oncle ; peut-être qu'il aurait pu obtenir vengeance pour la mort du blond, peut-être.. il ne le saurait jamais.

Le poing de la brune frappa contre son torse, il ne bougea pas ; si ça, ce simple geste, la soulageait, alors là, tout de suite, au détour de ce bout de forêt, il accepterait sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle l'inonde de coups.

\- "tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est ton hokage." s'écria-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. "tu-."  
\- "elle m'a donné un ordre, bordel." répliqua-t-il, à bout de souffle. "tu penses que ça m'amuse ? que j'ai vraiment envie d'être là, avec toi ?"

Oui, sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu ça de cette façon, de son point de vu à lui ; il avait accepté la mission, mais en avait-il réellement envie ? Une once de surprise se glissa dans les prunelles brunes de la femme et elle n'osa rien dire, quelque peu perdu dans les propos du brun. Elle se souvenait bien de lui, il était là, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, s'élançant sans hésitation dans les rues du village, gueulant haut et fort qu'il serait le prochain hokage, qu'il serait bien plus que le petit-fils du troisième du nom, qu'il serait lui-même ; et à cet instant, elle se rendait compte que l'enfant était devenu un homme.

\- "je devrais être en train de me battre, en train de faire regretter à ces hommes de s'en être pris à mon village, à ma famille, à.. à lui." bégaya-t-il, douloureusement. "mais à la place, je suis là, avec toi ; et je n'ai pas le droit de battre en retrait, je suis dans l'obligation de t'amener jusqu'au kazekage, saine et sauve."

Les mots du brun la tirèrent soudainement de ses hasardeuses pensées et les sourcils froncés, elle balança plusieurs fois ses poings dans le torse du garçon ; non, ça, elle le refusait. Elle n'était pas faible, elle s'était déjà battue, elle était la disciple de l'un des trois ninjas légendaires ; elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans ce bout de forêt, elle devrait être sur le terrain, près de son maître, à se battre férocement.

\- "ramène-moi, putain, Konohamaru." grogna-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle frappait, encore et encore, incapable de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien ; d'un geste habile et fort, il attrapa ses poignets entre ses mains et plongea un regard colérique dans le sien. Pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses iris ; là où de la tristesse, de la colère, de la souffrance, se mélangeaient. Un tas de sentiments contradictoires et ça la chamboula, au plus profond de son être.

\- "je ne peux pas, merde." s'exclama-t-il, douloureusement.

D'une poigne forte, il l'empêchait de s'en prendre à lui ; les lèvres presque tremblantes, il prit une inspiration, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère.

\- "j'en ai envie, pourtant." ajouta-t-il, sévèrement. "je veux me battre, je veux reprendre le village de leurs mains et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que ce putain de village, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, merde."

Le souffle court, la brune ne dit rien.

\- "mon grand-père, mes parents, mon oncle.. et lui.. ils sont morts pour ce village." continua-t-il, tremblant d'émotion. "je crache sur leurs mémoires en étant là, avec toi, en abandonnant tout ce qu'ils ont protégés ; mais j'ai reçu un putain d'ordre, Shizune. ça m'emmerde, ça t'emmerde ; mais il est hors de question que je ne le fasse pas, je t'emmène au kazekage et le plus vite possible, que je puisse faire demi-tour ensuite et faire ce que je suis censé faire."

Que faisait-il là ? Alors que des hommes, tels que Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, se battaient férocement dans les rues ; le sourire de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un grand-frère s'écrasa dans son esprit et il retint tant bien que mal les perles au coin de ses paupières. Bien sûr qu'il souffrait, bordel. Naruto n'était plus là et il ne le serait jamais plus, qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Aurait-il la force de vivre sans lui ?

Sans une once de tendresse, il repoussa la brune et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, étouffant discrètement un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; elle se retint tant bien que mal en position assise, à l'aide de la paume de ses mains enfoncées dans la terre humide et fronça les sourcils.

\- "tu la condamnes." lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle douloureux.

La main en suspens, le bout des doigts à quelques centimètres du masque au sol, le brun s'arrêta net, lorsque les mots de la femme s'accrochèrent à ses oreilles ; les battements de son coeur lui faisait si mal, bon sang.

\- "tu dis tout ça, que tu veux te battre, que tu veux prendre soin de tout le monde ; mais ça ne fera jamais de toi, un héros." ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton colérique. "tu seras toujours le petit-fils du troisième hokage, ce gamin pourri gâté qui ne sait rien faire de bien."

Elle se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et frotta le tissu qui couvrait ses cuisses, quelques grains de terre s'écrasèrent au sol ; elle se haïssait pour dire toutes ces choses, mais cette colère, qui vibrait dans ses entrailles, la tuait lentement.

\- "tu ne penses qu'à toi." souffla-t-elle, dans une inspiration. "si elle meurt, si elle est blessée, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ?"

La souffrance dans ses mots se répercuta un instant entre les arbres de la forêt et elle passa, silencieusement, près de lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur le chemin qui menait au village caché du sable ; les prunelles bleutées du brun s'accrochèrent un instant à la silhouette qui s'échappait toujours un peu plus de lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et doucement, il récupéra le masque au sol ; une légère fêlure avait pointé le bout de son nez sur le côté gauche et il crut entendre les brisures de son coeur se mêlant au son du vent, pendant une demi-seconde.

* * *

Tant de souvenirs indélébiles lui collait à la peau, le blessait fatalement, un peu plus, à chaque pas qu'il faisait entre ses arbres, à chaque pas qui l'emmenait un peu plus de son foyer natal. La nature les enveloppait, le bruissement des feuilles mortes se mêlait au son de leurs respirations étouffées ; ses prunelles bleutées s'accrochèrent silencieusement à la vue du dos qu'elle offrait. Quelques heures en arrière, ils s'étaient disputés ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait réellement la décision de se rendre au village caché du sable, mais il avait reçu un ordre de son hokage, ce bout de femme qui avait été l'élève de son grand-père. Si le troisième du nom avait déposé ses espoirs au creux des entrailles de cette femme, alors le brun n'avait aucun droit de se mettre en travers de son chemin ; il lui obéirait jusqu'à la fin, bien qu'il haïssait être si faible, si impuissant.

Lorsque son regard s'était accroché à la silhouette du septième du nom, dans un bain écarlate, un trou béant dans la poitrine, il avait senti une partie de lui disparaître pour ne jamais revenir ; l'un de ses compagnons de toujours, Moegi, avait tenté maladroitement de faire en sorte qu'il ne voit rien, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas ratés un centimètre de ce macabre spectacle. Et la rage, la haine, qui avait naquit si soudainement dans ses entrailles l'avait poussé à attraper le premier homme du camp ennemi qui était passé près de lui ; il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui avait arraché le coeur et l'avait maudit, mais ça n'avait pas fait taire sa tristesse, sa détresse.

Naruto n'était pas juste un hokage à ses yeux, il n'était pas juste ce gamin au démon à neuf queues, ce héros de guerre ; il était tellement plus. Le blond l'avait prit sous son aile, en avait fait son élève, il avait été la première personne à voir en lui bien plus que le simple petit-fils du troisième hokage et bordel ce que ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, lui et son sourire idiot.

Un rire malsain accompagna les premières gouttes de pluie. Les sourcils froncés, le brun fit de suite volte-face et chercha la source de ce rire ; entre les arbres, trois silhouettes se mouvaient et Konohamaru n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour se mettre devant la brune, en remarquant le pourpre qui souillait leurs vêtements. Deux hommes, une femme et la simple vue de leurs sourires lui donna la nausée ; pendant un instant, un court instant, il sentit la peur lui tordre les entrailles, il hésita à prendre la fuite, peut-être qu'il irait assez vite, mais le soudain contant de la main de Shizune, qui s'accrochait désespérément au tissu de la tunique qu'il portait le ramena à la réalité.

\- "écoute-moi, Shizune." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure. "je m'occupe d'eux, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que je serai là, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ?"

La prise de la quarantenaire se resserra.

\- "prends la fuite." ordonna-t-il, d'un voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "cache-toi, s'il te plaît ; je te retrouverai, promis."

Il n'eut aucun mal à sentir le regard de la brune sur son dos, peut-être hésitait-elle, il n'en savait rien ; tout ce qu'il savait, à cet instant, c'est qu'il empêcherait ces monstres de s'en prendre à elle, quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il devait perdre la vie, ici, dans ce bout de forêt, même si le clan Sarutobi devait s'éteindre avec lui.

La main de Shizune effleura un instant le creux des reins du brun, quoiqu'elle ait pu dire des heures en arrière, elle se savait être un poids dans une telle situation ; elle acquiesça faiblement, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte et disparu entre les arbres. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, alors que le bruit des pas de la femme s'effaçait lentement des airs ; d'un geste tremblant, qui le trahissait malgré lui, il retira le masque d'anbu qui cachait son visage et salua poliment les trois ennemis.

\- "en temps normal, un anbu n'a pas le droit de dévoiler son identité, mais je fais une exception pour vous." annonça-t-il, d'une voix forte.  
\- "qu'est-ce que c'est adorable de ta part, très cher." souffla l'un des deux hommes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le visage de Naruto s'empara de son esprit ; il était là, tremblant, mais debout consumé par une rage et par les souvenirs de ce bout d'homme qui avait fait de lui qui il était, à cet instant.

\- "Konohamaru Sarutobi." se présenta-t-il, en tirant un kunaï de sa sacoche.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança en avant ; la lame de son arme se planta dans la carotide du seul qui avait osé prendre la parole. Le sourire malsain sur ces lèvres disparut à l'instant où du sang éclaboussa le visage de l'anbu. Dans un geste habile, il retira l'arme de la plaie et balança son pied dans l'estomac du rouquin qui s'apprêtait à défendre son camarade ; le blessé tomba à genoux dans une flaque de boue, quelques gémissements douloureux s'échappant de lui, par moment.

Il dévia maladroitement la trajectoire du shuriken qui fonçait droite sur lui et attrapa le roux par le col, le balançant au sol sans une once de douceur ; le dos de l'homme heurta brutalement la terre humide et il enfonça le kunaï usagé qui traînait au sol dans son coeur, lui arrachant son dernier souffle.

Le bleu de ses iris se confronta silencieusement aux deux corps inertes et pendant une seconde, il s'interrogea sur ces hommes ; quel genre d'être-humain était capable d'apprécier cette vision, ce sang, cette sensation d'être un monstre ? Un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées et il esquiva à la dernière minute le sabre qui s'apprêtait à fondre dans ses entrailles ; dans un geste habile, il força la femme à se mettre à genoux et l'observa, un instant.

Elle ne semblait pas très forte, d'une silhouette frêle, des vêtements sales et couverts de sang ; des mèches de cheveux d'un beau blond tachés d'un pourpre dégoulinant et des iris dorées. Dans une autre situation, il aurait presque pu lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle.

\- "pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?" demanda-t-il, simplement. "qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ?"

L'unique son de la respiration de la jeune femme lui répondit.

\- "tu n'as pas l'intention de me répondre ?" s'emporta-t-il, d'une voix forte. "toutes ces personnes ne méritaient sûrement pas une telle fin, pour qui vous vous prenez ?"

Le regard baissé, elle ne disait rien ; son silence accentua soudainement la colère du brun et il envoya brutalement son pied dans l'épaule de la blonde, l'envoyant durement contre le sol. Son regard d'un bleu si tendre habituellement se noyait dans le flot douloureux de ses émotions.

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa le kunaï, encore planté dans la poitrine de l'homme au sol et leva le bras, au-dessus d'elle, la main tremblante ; bien qu'il haïssait ça, il se devait de le faire, il se devait de prendre sa vie comme ces camarades avaient pris celles de ses propres camarades.

\- "a-attends." bégaya-t-elle.

Le son de la voix de la jeune femme flotta un instant, elle leva des iris larmoyants vers lui et les sourcils froncés, le bras toujours menaçant au-dessus d'elle, il lui intima de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- "t-tu ne peux pas faire ça." ajouta-t-elle, dans un sanglot. "je t'en supplie.. j'ai des enfants, deux petits garçons.. ils ont besoin de moi.."

Les larmes inondaient, à présent, le visage de cette femme et le brun se sentit perdre de la volonté, face à ce spectacle. Il n'était pas un assassin, au fond, il n'était pas même pas courageux.

\- "je ne voulais pas faire.. t-tout ça.. mais ces hommes m'ont forcé, ils ont menacé mes fils, tu comprends ?" continua-t-elle, dans un sanglot. "je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas.."

Les visages souriants de Boruto et Himawari s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit, où étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Eux, les deux enfants, n'auraient plus la chance de se perdre dans les bras rassurants de leur père, et lui, il savait ce que ça faisait ; ses parents étaient décédés, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, incapable de comprendre l'atroce univers dans lequel ils vivaient tous.

Sa poigne autour du kunaï se resserra maladroitement, à l'instant où le corps sans vie de Naruto le frappa ; pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de vivre, quand lui en avait été privé ? Konohamaru refusait ça, une partie de lui voulait sa mort ; il voulait assister silencieusement au mélange de son sang dans la terre humide, il voulait qu'elle souffre, terriblement.

\- "je t'en supplie.." lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure tremblant.

Et là, la réalité le submergea douloureusement. Ces monstres faisaient d'eux des assassins, avides de vengeance, de sang ; son regard s'accrocha un instant au reflet que lui renvoyait les iris dorés de cette femme et cette image lui coupa le souffle ; les shinobis étaient-ils si différents de ces monstres ? Était-il différent ?

Le bruit métallique du kunaï sur le sol, arracha un sursaut à la blonde, à l'instant où il lâcha l'arme, incapable de faire un pas de plus ; sans un regard vers elle, il fit volte-face.

\- "va-t-en." ordonna-t-il, d'une voix au ton brisé.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du brun et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières, il étouffa tant bien que mal sa tristesse au fond de lui et prit une inspiration ; il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans la détresse de ses sentiments, il avait une promesse à Shizune, il la retrouverait où qu'elle soit.

\- "eh, Konohamaru Sarutobi." appela une voix féminine, dans son dos.  
\- "hm ?" répondit-il, en se tournant vers elle, le coeur lourd.  
\- "merci pour tout." lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix presque mielleuse.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la lame d'un sabre déchira ses entrailles. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et s'ecrasèrent sur la peau pâle de la blonde ; il se confronta silencieusement au sourire sur les lèvres de la femme et tomba à genoux.

\- "tu veux la vérité, Konohamaru Sarutobi ?" balança-t-elle, en enfonçant un peu plus la lame, dans son abdomen. "tu es un pathétique shinobi, un homme faible, un gamin indigne de son titre ; tous les habitants du feu sont comme toi, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons eu aucun mal à prendre leurs vies."  
\- "t-tu.. tu paieras pour ça.." répliqua le brun, à bout de souffle.  
\- "j'ai hâte de voir ça, dommage que toi, tu ne pourras pas." souffla-t-elle, dans un sourire presque tendre.

Sans une once de douceur et d'un coup sec, elle arracha la lame de son corps et le poussa au sol, d'un coup de pied brutal dans l'épaule. Les mains plaquées contre sa blessure, il étouffa un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

\- "n-nous vous tuerons tous.. jusqu'au dernier." lâcha-t-il, entre deux inspirations saccadés. "la flamme de la v-volonté ne s'éteindra pas."  
\- "nous verrons ça, ne t'en fais pas, mon lapin." dit-elle, dans un sourire mesquin et moqueur.

Il était là, les yeux fermés, allongé dans de l'herbe humide, ce sourire au coin des lèvres ; il allait sûrement perdre la vie, mais il souriait. Une quantité inquiétante de sang s'échappait de sa blessure, mais lui, il repensait silencieusement à toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû dire ; il aurait dû dire à Naruto à quel point il l'admirait, il aurait dû dire à Moegi qu'elle était son premier amour, peut-être bien le dernier, il aurait dû dire à Hinata qu'en offrant une famille au blond, elle lui en avait donnée une à lui aussi. Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait vraiment dû avoir le courage de dire, toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait.

Dans quelques années, sûrement que personne ne se souviendrait de lui ; il ne serait qu'un shinobi sans nom, ayant perdu la vie, dans un bout de forêt, durant le massacre du pays du feu.  
Et au fond, qui était Konohamaru Sarutobi ?

Les secondes s'éternisaient et il attendait patiemment qu'elle en finisse, qu'elle fasse de lui une énième victime ; dire qu'il avait crû qu'elle pleurait réellement pour ces deux petits garçons, existaient-ils ? Lui aussi, il aurait aimé avoir une famille, rien qu'à lui ; montrer fièrement son enfant à Naruto, prendre soin de quelqu'un. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait ai-.

Une main cogna brutalement contre sa joue et il retint tant bien que mal un gémissement ; pourquoi cette folle le frappait-elle, maintenant ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui prendre la vie, sans aucun détour ? il mourrait d'envie de revoir le sourire de l'Uzumaki.

\- "ne t'endors pas, bordel."

La voix. Il la connaissait. D'ailleurs, avant cet instant, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le son de sa voix était rassurant ; au moins, même si elle le détestait, il n'était pas seul.

\- "ouvres les yeux ou je te jure que je te tue." s'emporta-t-elle, d'une voix colérique. "allez, Konohamaru."

Difficilement, dans un soupir épuisé, le brun s'exécuta et se heurta à l'inquiétude qui sciait les traits du visage de Shizune ; quelques mèches brunes collaient à son front et elle semblait à bout de souffle, elle aussi.

\- "j-je te vois.." bégaya-t-il, douloureusement. "tu n'es pas.. caché.. va-t-en."

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-agacé barra le visage de la brune et elle déposa délicatement ses mains par-dessus celles du garçon, sur la blessure qui saignait abondamment.

\- "je sais ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, je me suis occupé d'elle." déclara-t-elle, doucement.  
\- "qu'est-ce que.. tu veux dire ?" interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "elle est morte." lâcha-t-elle, simplement.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la cage thoracique du shinobi ; à cause de lui, de sa faiblesse, elle s'était sali les mains, obligée de prendre la vie d'une personne, elle qui les soignait, en temps normal.

\- "tu.. tu devrais quand même t'en aller." continua-t-il, à bout de souffle. "je suis blessé.. je serai un.. un poids."  
\- "ne dis pas de bêtises." s'exclama-t-elle. "nous allons là-bas ensemble, il n'y a pas de juste toi ou juste moi, c'est tous les deux, ensemble." un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. "mais ne te méprends pas, je te déteste toujours."

Konohamaru acquiesça faiblement et se perdit dans la contemplation des nuages, bercé par la douceur des mains de la brune, sur sa blessure.

* * *

Le froid. Un frisson vagabonda le long de son bras, l'arrachant à la douce sensation des bras de Morphée, l'arrachant à ce petit bout de paradis, le forçant à reprendre contact avec la dure réalité. Le "bip-bip" incessant des machines dans la pièce se heurtait aux murs, constamment, sans prendre une seule pause ; un son désagréable, mais auquel il s'habituait. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, à l'instant où ses iris d'un bleu éteint, presque mort, se posèrent sur le paysage, derrière la vitre de la fenêtre ; du sable. Il n'appréciait pas réellement cette vue. Sûrement qu'une partie de lui regrettait terriblement les forêts du village caché de la feuille, les fleurs et la joie qui enveloppait les rues.

D'un geste mécanique, il repoussa les draps blancs qui couvraient son corps et attrapa la béquille, sagement adossé à la table de chevet ; la blessure à son abdomen cicatrisait, doucement, et parfois, le simple fait de mettre un pied au sol lui faisait horriblement mal. Dans un élan plein de maladresse, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha de la fenêtre ; tout semblait si terne, ces derniers jours.

Il était là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, depuis trois longs jours, incapable de prendre une simple douche, seul. Une partie de lui, la plus belle, la plus forte, était encore dans les décombres du village, accroché aux armes qu'utilisaient les shinobis pour défendre l'honneur de leur défunt chef, pour défendre la vie des habitants du pays ; il était incapable de se battre, incapable de prendre la vie de ceux qui s'en était prit à sa famille, à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un grand-frère, un père, un ami. Trois longs jours, seul.

Quelques coups contre la porte l'arrachèrent à ses sombres pensées et il salua poliment la tignasse rose qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, un sourire doux sur le visage ; comment arrivait-elle à sourire ?

\- "comment tu te sens ? aucun soucis avec la plaie à ton abdomen ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sakura Uchiha s'occupait de lui, avec une certaine tendresse qui le blessait ; il se trouvait faible et il se maudissait pour l'être, alors que certains se battaient encore, férocement. Qu'était-il censé faire ? L'attente n'était que douloureuse, tâchée des souvenirs d'une existence heureuse, empli de sourires.

\- "aucun." lâcha-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules, maladroit.  
\- "hm, et tu manges correctement, n'est-ce pas ?" lança-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. "si je demande à l'infirmière en charge des repas, elle ne va pas encore me dire que tu n'as rien mangé ?"

La nourriture était si fade entre ses lèvres qu'il restait des heures à simplement contempler la mise en place des aliments dans son plateau.

\- "je mange correctement." mentit-il.  
\- "tu mens très mal, Konohamaru."

Les sourcils froncés, elle tira un stylo de la poche gauche de sa blouse blanche et nota quelque chose dans un carnet qui la suivait constamment, chaque fois qu'elle prenait un peu de temps pour lui ; puis, elle s'approcha de lui, sans un mot et souleva le haut brun qu'il portait. Le regard d'un bel émeraude de la trentenaire s'accrocha un instant aux bandages qui entouraient le tronc du brun et elle tapota doucement certains endroits, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie.

\- "est-ce que ça te fait mal ?" interrogea-t-elle. "tu n'arrives toujours pas à prendre de douche, seul ?"  
\- "parfois, mais ça va." répondit-il, dans un soupir épuisé. "et non, j'ai essayé hier soir, mais dès que je lève les bras, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'enfonce un couteau trente fois dans l'abdomen."

La rose acquiesça et remit correctement le haut du garçon.

\- "bien, ça me semble bien." souffla-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. "c'est en bonne voie, mais ne force pas, d'accord ? tu as le droit de faire des tours dans l'hôpital, mais avec ta béquille et préviens toujours une infirmière."  
\- "d'accord, je ferai ça." dit-il, simplement.  
\- "est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? profite du fait que tu es dans les bonnes grâces du docteur en charge de cet hôpital." continua-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Gaara avait confié un hôpital entier à la rose, il possédait une confiance aveugle en elle, sûrement parce qu'elle avait fait ses preuves dans le passé et qu'elle était la coéquipière de toujours du septième du nom. Tous les jours, elle était là, elle se battait entre ces murs pour que les habitants du pays du feu vivent.  
Le brun l'admirait, pour ça.

\- "est-ce que.." commença-t-il, maladroitement. "est-ce que Shizune va.. enfin, comment est-ce qu'elle va ?"

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce, trois jours en arrière, il n'avait pas aperçu une seule fois la brune ; et le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, dans un coin de son esprit, était les mains de la concernée sur son abdomen couvert de sang, alors qu'elle tentait de lui sauver la vie, dans un bout de forêt hasardeux. Aucune nouvelle, aucun visuel ; il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle se sentait, de ce qu'elle faisait et bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches, ça l'inquiétait un peu, au fond.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle réajusta correctement les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude.

\- "elle m'aide avec les blessés et elle va bien." souffla-t-elle, simplement, sans plus de détail. "Konohamaru, là, tout de suite, inquiète toi plutôt pour toi-même, d'accord ? ta blessure, ce n'était pas rien et par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas aveugle, tu as le droit d'être triste, de fondre en larmes ; ne garde pas toutes ces choses pour toi, je suis là."

Qui ne souffrait pas, à vrai dire ? Est-ce qu'elle souffrait, elle ? De l'absence de son époux, au front ? Du décès brutal de son meilleur ami ? De la tristesse et la rage qui collaient constamment le visage des habitants du pays du feu ? De toutes ces personnes qui perdaient la vie au bloc opératoire ?  
Le brun acquiesça, simplement et Sakura ne tarda pas à disparaître hors de la pièce.

Tous les couloirs de l'hôpital se ressemblaient, sûrement qu'il ne serait pas capable de retourner à sa chambre sans l'aide d'une infirmière en tant que guide ; le blanc l'agressait presque, un blanc immaculé, il trouvait ça assez ironique, une telle couleur dans un endroit où un tas de gens avaient perdus la vie.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent maladroitement jusqu'au toit de l'établissement et bien que la vue lui coupait le souffle, son cœur rata un battement, douloureusement ; du sable, uniquement du sable, ça lui rappelait constamment qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il ne le serait peut-être plus jamais et ça lui faisait tellement mal, là, quelque part, dans sa cage thoracique.

\- "Konohamaru ?"

Le son de cette voix, dans son dos, lui arracha un sursaut et le cœur lourd, horriblement blessé, il prit une inspiration ; parce que ce moment-là, il le redoutait terriblement. Et peut-être s'en rendrait-elle compte, à cause du tremblement de sa main dont la poigne se resserrait fortement sur le manche de la béquille, à cause de l'air qui lui manquait soudainement dans les poumons, à cause d'un million de choses qui hurlait la vérité.

\- "oh, Konohamaru, c'est vraiment toi."

Un bruit de pas affirma qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, bien qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos et lorsque ses prunelles bleutées s'accrochèrent aux pupilles nacrées de la femme, il retint maladroitement sa soudaine nausée.

\- "tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là, j'ai appris que tu étais arrivé il y a quelques jours, mais je me suis dis que tu aimerais être seul, avoir un moment pour toi, après tout ça." continua-t-elle, d'une voix douce. "mais là, je suis tellement heureuse. bordel, tu es là et en vie."

Elle était bien là, à quelques mètres de lui.  
La scène se déchira sinistrement lorsque le brun ne parvint plus à prendre une seule inspiration, frappé soudainement par la dureté de la situation ; elle était là, il était là, mais Naruto ne serait plus jamais là et ça le tuait. Était-ce réel ? Devrait-il vivre une longue vie sans le sourire idiot de son grand-frère ?

Le peu de force qu'il avait le quitta et la seconde d'après, ses genoux s'écrasaient contre le sol, durement, alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre une inspiration, en vain ; voulait-il vraiment d'une existence sans lui ? En était-il même capable, au fond ? Ça le démangeait douloureusement, il rêvait de s'ouvrir la cage thoracique, de plonger ses mains à l'intérieur et de faire taire ce cœur qui battait si douloureusement.

Un cri empreint d'un terrible désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il redevenait ce petit-garçon en proie aux doutes, aux douleurs, au manque de ses parents.

Deux bras frêles entourèrent son corps tremblant et une douce odeur de lavande se glissa à ses narines ; pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Comment pouvait-elle le prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait été incapable de se battre, de défendre le village et l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

\- "chut." lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle doux, mais blessé. "tout ira bien, d'accord ?"

D'un geste désespéré, ses mains attrapèrent le tissu qui couvrait la brune et il chercha dans sa chaleur, sa présence, un peu de réconfort, tel un enfant.

\- "j-je.. je suis tellement désolé." bégaya-t-il, entre deux sanglots. "je suis désolé.. je suis désolé.. je suis désolé."

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Ses excuses ne suffisaient déjà pas, toute une vie ne suffirait sûrement pas pour avoir son pardon. La prise autour de lui se resserra doucement et elle déposa son visage dans le cou à découvert du brun ; peut-être cherchait-elle, elle aussi, un peu de réconfort.

\- "je n-n'étais pas.. comment j'ai pu ne pas être là ?" pleura-t-il, douloureusement. "j'aurai dû être là, j'aurai dû me battre.. j'aurai dû. peut-être que j-je.. peut-être qu'il serait toujours là.."  
\- "Konohamaru." appela-t-elle, doucement.  
\- "je suis tellement désolé, Hinata.. je suis un lâche."

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et elle attrapa délicatement le visage noyé par les larmes du brun entre ses mains chaudes ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses propres paupières, elle semblait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas fondre en larmes, là, sur ce bout de toit, près de lui.

\- "tu n'es pas un lâche, d'accord ?" répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. "tu es en vie, et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire."  
\- "ne fais pas semblant." s'emporta-t-il. "ne fais pas comme ci, tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.. j-je sais que j'aurai dû être là.. c'est de ma faute s'il.. je m'en veux tellement, Hinata."

L'enfant si souriant qu'elle avait connu s'était transformé en ça, en un homme en larmes, damné, plongé dans une souffrance immense ; délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du garçon, les caressant tendrement.

Cette vision lui brisait le cœur ; Hinata n'avait jamais réellement si proche du garçon, elle le connaissait par le biais de son époux, au travers des histoires, des instants où le brun traînait avec le blond, mais d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais assisté à ses larmes. Il semblait si détruit qu'elle avait terriblement mal pour lui et bordel ce qu'elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, elle aussi, parce que les larmes du brun étaient trop douloureuses pour elle, parce que l'absence du blond la hantait et la blessait constamment, mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était une mère, avant tout ; elle n'était plus l'épouse du septième, elle était la mère de ses enfants et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'il arrive, elle se devait de prendre soin d'eux, quitte à enfouir sa souffrance quelque part, au fond de son âme.

\- "ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît." dit-elle, doucement. "ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas dit à ces hommes de faire ce qu'ils ont fait."  
\- "mais j'aurai pu faire quelque chose, j'aurai dû être là." répéta-t-il, dans une tristesse incontrôlable.  
\- "Konohamaru, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? ne sois pas idiot, réfléchis ; Naruto est.. é-était.. le shinobi le plus fort sur place et Sasuke était présent, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, par rapport à eux ? tu as bien fait de ne pas être là."  
\- "mais j-."  
\- "non, je n'aurai pas pu vivre avec l'idée de t'avoir perdu toi aussi."

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la brune et Konohamaru n'eût pas le cœur de dire quoi que ce soit de plus ; Naruto avait été la lueur d'espoir de bien trop de gens et sans lui, tout n'était que chaos et ravage dans les entrailles du brun.

\- "Konohamaru." appela-t-elle, tendrement, les larmes au bord des yeux. "il serait si fier de toi."

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement, douloureusement et il acquiesça, frappé par les fragments de toutes ces fois où le blond le lui avait dit en personne, ce fichu sourire idiot sur les lèvres ; un énième cri désespéré s'échappa des lèvres du brun et sans un mot de plus, il tira son aînée dans ses bras et lui murmura faiblement à l'oreille qu'il serait fier d'elle, aussi.

* * *

Une tasse emplie d'un café bien chaud se glissa dans son champ de vision et d'un sourire maladroit, il remercia la brune qui s'installait près de lui, sur le banc ; ses iris d'un beau bleu ne parvenaient pas à se détourner de ce spectacle, de ces enfants qui riaient à pleine gorge, jouant joyeusement dans ce jardin. Des orphelins de la guerre, qui tentaient maladroitement de vivre, de rire, malgré la perte de ces personnes qu'ils aimaient tant ; ils semblaient tous si fort que le brun se sentait vraiment lâche, par rapport à eux.

D'un geste mécanique, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala quelques gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'un ballon atterrisse à ses pieds ; une petite fille, à la tignasse rousse, s'approcha timidement, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne parvint pas à prendre d'inspiration, simplement à bout de souffle devant cette fêlure au fond des prunelles de l'enfant ; ils riaient tous, mais étaient-ils heureux ou jouaient-ils tous un rôle, tel des adultes? Remarquant qu'il ne réagissait pas vraiment, la brune attrapa doucement le ballon et le rendit à la petite fille, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; et après un dernier regard vers le brun, elle retourna près des autres orphelins.

\- "tout va bien, Konohamaru ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.  
\- "ce sont des orphelins, n'est-ce pas ?" lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle court.  
\- "pas seulement, certains sont des survivants, en plus de ça."

Des survivants, disait-elle. Donc certains, en plus d'être soudainement seul, avaient assistés à des choses terribles, des choses qui offriraient un traumatise à des adultes.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça, portant une nouvelle fois la tasse de café à ses lèvres ; il se souvenait bien de l'instant où des adultes avaient annoncés au petit garçon qu'il était, que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais et qu'à partir de cet instant, son grand-père s'occuperait de lui, jusqu'à la fin. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait devenu si son grand-père ne l'avait pas prit sous son aile ? Aurait-il été tout seul? Aurait-il mal tourné ? Et ses enfants arriveraient-ils à s'épanouir correctement, sans famille, sans personne, avec ce traumatisme?

\- "ils sont entourés, tu sais." dit-elle, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. "Ino, Kankuro, Sakura et moi, nous sommes constamment avec eux, dès que c'est possible ; nous faisons en sorte qu'ils trouvent des familles aimantes, qui les aideront à reprendre confiance en eux."  
\- "tu es admirable, Hinata." souffla-t-il, doucement.

Une légère nuance de rose s'accrocha aux joues de la trentenaire et elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, négativement ; elle ne l'était pas.

\- "ce n'est pas vrai." répliqua-t-elle, calmement. "je ne suis qu'une femme."  
\- "une femme admirable." répéta-t-il. "tu élèves deux enfants, tu survis avec un traumatisme, tu t'occupes de moi, des autres ; mais dis-moi, Hinata, qui s'occupe de toi ?"

La question sembla la prendre de court, parce que, bien que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, aucun son ne s'en échappa ; elle était là, silencieuse, sa tasse de café dans les mains, ses iris blancs posés sur lui.

\- "je ne suis pas idiot, je le vois, tu sais." continua-t-il. "tu es là, tu souris, tu aides les autres, mais tu te caches derrière tout ça, tu caches ta souffrance comme si c'était une honte, comme si tu n'avais pas le droit, mais Hinata, tu es la personne qui as le plus le droit de souffrir ici."

Les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du brun, mais le bleu de ses iris ne se détachait pas des silhouettes des enfants ; ils riaient aux éclats.

\- "tu as le droit d'être en colère, tu as le droit d'avoir mal, tu as le droit de fondre en larmes ; personne ne te blâmera pour ça, personne ne le fera et si quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose, une centaine de personnes seront derrière toi, à t'épauler." ajouta-t-il, doucement. "tu as tous les droits de l'univers, Hinata ; ne te renferme pas ainsi sur toi-même, je sais que.. que ça fait terriblement mal, son absence, mais je suis là." il prit une inspiration, doucement. "je suis là et je ne bouge pas ; je ne remplacerai jamais Naruto, mais je serais toujours là pour toi, pour les enfants, que ce soit pour faire comprendre à Boruto que les filles ne sont pas des jouets, lorsqu'il sera plus grand ou pour dire à Himawari comment les enfants se font, pour te faire des courses à la dernière minute ou pour repeindre les murs d'une des pièces de ta maison."

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, pour elle et les enfants? Comment faire pour qu'elle entends tous ces sentiments qui lui prenaient les tripes? Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, à appuyer encore un peu plus tout ce qu'il avait dit, ces dernières minutes, lorsque, dans un geste extrêmement doux, sûrement pour ne pas lui faire mal, elle passa un bras autour de son abdomen et déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule, profitant de la chaleur et de la présence du brun.

\- "Konohamaru." appela-t-elle, doucement. "merci."

Le brun acquiesça, simplement et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur le front de la trentenaire ; lorsqu'elle avait pris le blond comme époux, elle n'avait jamais rejeté le brun dans la famille, dans leurs vies, elle lui avait même offert ce magnifique sourire, elle lui avait offert le droit d'avoir une famille, le droit de prendre les enfants dans ses bras, alors qu'ils n'avaient que quelques heures. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il lui devait une partie de son existence.

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, à l'instant où la montre au poignet du brun affichait dix-sept heures d'un rouge électrique, et elle se hissa rapidement sur ses deux pieds, attrapant les tasses vides.

\- "tu n'oublies pas pour ce soir, hein ?" souffla-t-elle. "ça ira ?"

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit de l'hôpital, une semaine en arrière, la brune passait tous les jours pour prendre un moment avec lui, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de voir les enfants, se pensant dans l'incapacité de soutenir leurs regards après tout ça, après avoir apprit qu'ils avaient assistés au décès brutal de leur père et qu'il n'avait pas été là.

\- "ne t'en fais pas." lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes. "ça ira."

Mais dans la soirée, Boruto et Himawari se tiendraient dans sa chambre d'hôpital et il était hors de question qu'il prenne la fuite, aussi forte, soit la souffrance. La brune acquiesça et planta un doux baiser sur sa joue, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les enfants ne jouaient plus dans les jardins aménagés pour les blessés et les résidants, il ne restait que lui, sur ce banc ; comme si l'univers tournait, mais que lui, il restait en suspens. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun s'appuya doucement sur sa béquille et retourna entre les murs de l'établissement ; en une longue, très longue semaine, il avait eu le temps de faire le tour de tous les étages et appréciait particulièrement celui destiné aux bébés. Bien qu'il souffrait terriblement, apercevoir ces petits êtres si faibles, mais destinés à de si grandes choses, le rassurait ; la volonté du feu vivrait à travers les générations suivantes.

L'ascenseur le déposa à l'étage tant attendu et il salua d'un simple hochement l'une des infirmières, habituée à le voir observer les nouveaux-nés ; mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à prendre sur le couloir droit, ses prunelles d'un beau bleu s'accrochèrent à une tignasse brune qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
Son cœur rata un battement et sans une once d'hésitation, il s'élança à sa suite.

Il attrapa difficilement un morceau de la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, entre ses doigts et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, lorsqu'il se retrouva plongé dans son regard, il eut le souffle coupé. Parce qu'il se rappelait d'elle, comme d'un bout de femme incroyable, heureuse d'être en vie, réprimandant souvent le cinquième hokage, un bout de femme déterminé, mais là, sous ses yeux, ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original.

\- "Shizune." dit-il, dans un souffle.

Le prénom de la brune se répercuta un instant entre les murs du couloir, un court instant, puis sans un mot, elle fit volte-face, repoussant brutalement la main qui tenait le tissu de sa blouse et reprit sa route ; comme si elle n'avait rien vu, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Les sourcils froncés, sûrement un peu blessé par ce comportement, le brun s'avança à sa suite, le bruit métallique de sa béquille se confrontant au sol se mêlait au bruit de leurs pas.

\- "a-attends." souffla-t-il. "où étais-tu passé ? est-ce que tu vas bien ? j'étais inquiet, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil et je n'ai aucun souvenir, sur le comment nous sommes arrivés au village."  
\- "laisse-moi, s'il te plaît." lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix presque tremblante.  
\- "mais je veux simplement savoir comment tu vas, sérieux." grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "je ne te demande pas la lune, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Et là où il pensait qu'elle le repousserait encore ou qu'elle fuirait, tout simplement, elle se contenta de faire volte-face, les sourcils froncés, des larmes au bord des paupières ; le brun n'osa plus rien dire, le cœur lourd.  
Shizune pointa un doigt menaçant vers son torse, une flamme colérique dans les prunelles.

\- "c'est quoi mon problème ?" répéta-t-elle, en appuyant chaque mot, la voix tremblante d'émotion. "toi, c'est quoi ton problème, imbécile. je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, restes loin de moi, bordel, Sarutobi."  
\- "qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, sérieusement." souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "je comprends que tu m'en veuilles encore, parce que je t'ai emmené loin du village, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me hais, et je ne compre-."

La main de la brune cogna brutalement l'une de ses joues.

\- "elle est morte." lança-t-elle, douloureusement. "elle est morte et c'est de ta faute. tu l'as abandonné, toute seule, pour suivre un ordre idiot et je te déteste pour ça ; tu l'as tué, en partant, tu es responsable pour sa mort."

L'annonce le cloua sur place, le souffle court, bien qu'un faible tremblement le prit ; alors, c'était arrivé, Tsunade avait perdue la vie dans les décombres d'un village qu'elle avait protégée pendant des années. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant, personne ne lui avait dit que l'élève de son grand-père, ce bout de femme qui l'avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, était morte ; et comment était-ce possible ? Elle était Tsunade Senju, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires, le cinquième hokage ; elle était bien plus forte que ça, que ces hommes, que la guerre, que la mort.

\- "je te l'avais dis." ajouta la brune, à bout de souffle, les iris larmoyants. "tu l'as tué, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose, mais tu as choisis la facilité, tu t'es enfui. tu es un lâche et je te déteste."

Qu'était-il censé répondre? Qu'il comprenait? Qu'il se sentait exactement comme ça? Les battements de son cœur prenaient un ton bien trop douloureux, dans sa cage thoracique et il ne fit rien, pas un geste, lorsqu'elle disparut au détour d'un couloir, emportant avec elle les derniers morceaux de son cœur meurtri.  
Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où Tsunade avait pris soin de lui, maladroitement ; sûrement que la brune avait raison, il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû faire quelque chose, ne pas prendre la fuite, se battre.

Le pas traînant, il retourna dans sa chambre, cette pièce qu'il haïssait ; mais à cet instant, qu'est-ce qu'il ne haïssait pas? Douloureusement, dans un geste plein de rage, il balança sa béquille contre l'un des murs de la pièce, manquant de mettre en miettes le vase que Sakura lui avait offert. Et il s'apprêtait à hurler sa peine, lorsqu'un coup contre la porte l'en empêcha ; les sourcils froncés, il observa la planche s'entrouvrir légèrement. La bouille particulièrement douce d'Hinata apparut, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- "tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle, tendrement. "j'ai entendu un bruit, j'étais inquiète."  
\- "tout va bien, Hinata." mentit-il. "ma béquille est tombée, rien de plus."

Le regard de la brune s'accrocha à l'objet en question, à l'autre bout de la pièce et bien qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'il mentait, elle acquiesça.

\- "est-ce que tu es prêt ? ils ne savent pas que c'est toi." continua-t-elle.

Il souffrait terriblement, mais il acquiesça faiblement et s'installa au bord du lit, attendant patiemment l'instant où les enfants découvriront qu'il était le patient, en question. Très vite, un bruit de pas se mêla au son de sa respiration et il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la douce voix de la jeune Himawari, qui demandait à sa mère ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous les trois.

Dans un élan maladroit, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit complètement, dévoilant Boruto et Himawari ; ses prunelles bleutées s'accrochèrent instinctivement aux visages des deux enfants, au soulagement qui tiraillait soudainement les traits de l'adolescent, aux larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la petite brune. Et à cet instant, tous ces doutes s'envolèrent.

Konohamaru ignora la légère douleur de sa blessure à l'abdomen et se mit sur ses genoux, le souffle court, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les bras entrouverts ; il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux enfants se jettent dans ses bras, brisés par la vision de leur père ensanglanté.

\- "j-j'ai cru que tu étais mort, toi aussi." bégaya maladroitement Boruto, à travers ses larmes, une peine immense dans les iris. "j'ai cru que tu étais mort, bordel."  
\- "t-tu ne vois plus jamais t'en aller." ajouta Himawari, entre deux sanglots. "tu n'as pas l-le droit de faire ça."

Les voix brisées des deux enfants se confrontaient aux murs de la pièce et silencieusement, Hinata observa la scène, les larmes au bord des paupières, heureuse qu'ils pleurent, tous les deux, dans les bras d'un homme qu'ils admirent depuis des années ; si Himawari pleurait la perte de son père, la vision qui la hantait, Boruto se montrait constamment bien trop fort, refusant de fondre en larmes, se heurtant soudainement à l'univers des adultes et ça, ça inquiétait Hinata, que son petit garçon soit si adulte.

Konohamaru déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les fronts tremblants des enfants, acquiesçant à leurs mots douloureux, mais empreint d'un peu d'espoir.

\- "pardon." lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle maladroit. "pardon, je ne m'en irais plus.. je suis là, je serai toujours là."

* * *

Il se souvenait. Douloureusement, mais il se souvenait. Son grand-père appréciait le goût amer de l'alcool, il dégustait tous les soirs un verre de saké, sagement installé sur le perron de la demeure, ce sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, enfant, il avait tenté de prendre le verre plein de son grand-père, dans le but de goûter cet étrange breuvage, mais le regard sévère du vieil homme l'en avait empêché ; puis ils avaient rit, tous les deux, éclairés par la lune et l'homme qui était le troisième hokage lui avait promit, qu'un jour, lorsqu'il serait un peu plus grand, ils prendraient un verre. Mais Orochimaru s'en était pris au village et le brun avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, qui s'occupait de lui depuis toujours, qui avait été là à chaque épreuve de sa courte existence. Soudainement, il s'était retrouvé sans ce vieil homme au rire facile.

Puis, le soir de ses dix-huit ans, Naruto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'était pointé à la porte de sa demeure, habillé d'une belle chemise. Ils étaient sortis tous les deux, dans les rues du village et avaient échangé un verre de saké, chez Ichiraku.  
Le goût lui était resté dans le fond de la gorge, s'accrochant désespérément et ce soir-là, il avait bien cru perdre son estomac, dans les toilettes du restaurant ; le blond lui avait donné une grande tape dans le dos, l'avait félicité et ils étaient rentrés, sagement.

Et enfin, le brun s'était retrouvé face au cadavre de son grand-frère, un trou béant dans la cage thoracique. Quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de lui, quelque chose qui ne guérira sûrement jamais, quelque chose qui resterait là, pour l'éternité ; il l'avait perdu, brutalement, de la même façon dont il avait perdu ses parents et son grand-père. Et bordel, cette image ne le quittait pas ; il avait essayé, au cours des derniers mois, d'effacer cette vision, mais ça restait, ça restait là, tout au fond de lui, douloureusement.

L'alcool était devenu un pansement. Elle ne le jugeait pas, pansait ses blessures, le temps d'un instant et prenait soin de lui ; il s'en fichait du reste. Quelque part, sous la carrure du shinobi qu'il était, se cachait un petit-garçon, noyé par ses propres larmes ; il était faible, terriblement faible, il essayait pourtant, il essayait vraiment. Il tentait maladroitement de prendre soin d'Hinata et des enfants, mais chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur les mèches blondes de l'adolescent, sur les prunelles bleutées de la petite fille, il souffrait terriblement.

Un amer parfum de transpiration traînait entre les murs de l'établissement, il grimaça légèrement et fit signe au jeune homme, derrière le comptoir du bar, de lui remettre un peu de whisky dans le fond de son verre ; il ne dit rien, lorsque quelqu'un s'installa sur le tabouret vide, à sa droite, il attrapa simplement le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- "ce n'est pas facile de mettre la main sur toi, tu sais."

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules, au son de la voix de l'homme, près de lui, avalant cul-sec le liquide marbré au fond de son verre.

\- "pourquoi tu te caches, Konohamaru ?" demanda-t-il, une pointe de tristesse au fond de la gorge. "est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il se cachait ? Qui était-il ?  
Il commanda simplement une énième goutte de whisky et fixa le verre vide, dans sa main, presque tremblante ; un frisson le prit, lorsqu'un courant d'air effleura la peau de sa nuque.

\- "est-ce que tu as l'intention de me répondre à un moment, au moins ?"  
\- "qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kankuro ? je suis occupé." souffla-t-il, dans un soupir alcoolisé.

Les prunelles bleutées du jeune Sarutobi se posèrent un instant sur le visage du frère du kazekage, silencieusement ; l'un comme l'autre se souvenait bien de leur première rencontre, le plus âgé avait bien failli lui faire très mal. Un soupir épuisé s'échappa des lèvres du sunien et il fit un signe rapide au serveur, pour avoir un verre, lui aussi ; quelque chose qui lui donnerait un peu de courage, ce soir.

\- "je suis désolé, mais c'est important, ça concerne ton clan et toi." expliqua le plus âgé, son verre entre les mains. "normalement, Sakura a dû te mettre au courant des conséquences du massacre sur ton clan."  
\- "tu veux dire, du fait que nous ne sommes plus que sept ?" rétorqua immédiatement le brun, en terminant un autre verre, cette fichue fêlure au fond des prunelles.

Comme face à chaque souci qui avait touché de près ou de loin le village caché de la feuille, le clan Sarutobi s'était montré digne, combattant fièrement, envoyant une centaine de shinobis, d'hommes, prêts à prendre les armes pour défendre les portes ; mais cette fois, aucun homme n'était revenu. Ils étaient partis rejoindre les premières lignes, dans l'immédiat et bien que personne n'osait le dire tout haut, sûrement qu'ils faisaient partis des corps calcinés que les suniens avaient retrouvés dans les décombres du village.

\- "par ailleurs, elle a, aussi, dû te dire que c'était le meilleur ami de ton défunt père qui avait repris les rênes du clan." continua-t-il.  
\- "ne tourne pas autour du pot, Sabaku." ordonna le brun.  
\- "bien." souffla le sunien, tristement. "le chef du clan est mort, il y a deux heures, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à la suite d'une infection."

Le bruit d'un verre qui s'écrase contre le sol, en une centaine de morceaux, attira l'attention sur eux et Konohamaru s'empressa de se fondre en un tas d'excuses, ramassant maladroitement les morceaux à ses pieds, le souffle coupé.

Le meilleur ami de son père était quelqu'un de bien, il avait destiné son existence entière à la protection du clan, sacrifiant une vie de famille, la femme qu'il aimait et les héritiers qu'ils auraient pu avoir, tous les deux ; il s'était battu férocement et s'était retrouvé gravement blessé au cours du massacre. Le docteur Uchiha avait fait ce qu'il fallait et en un rien de temps, il avait repris les rênes du clan, jurant fidélité aux membres restants.

Konohamaru se hissa maladroitement sur le tabouret qu'il occupait précédemment et s'excusa dans un bafouillage distant au serveur.

\- "ça fait deux heures, que tu es officiellement le chef du clan." annonça Kankuro, dans un souffle désolé. "toutes mes condoléances."

L'univers tournait, emportant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, toutes les personnes dont il avait terriblement besoin, avec lui et ça lui coupait le souffle ; voulait-il être le chef de ce clan ? voulait-il avoir toutes ces vies entre les mains ? voulait-il être dans l'obligation de vivre, pendant de longues années ? Son front cogna brutalement contre le bois lisse du comptoir et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- "je suis vraiment désolé, Konohamaru." lui dit doucement le plus âgé.  
\- "va-t-en." grogna le brun, entre ses lèvres. "pars, s'il te plaît."  
\- "je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne t'ai pas encore tout di-."  
\- "je ne supporterai pas l'annonce d'un autre décès, ce soir." le coupa-t-il, froidement.  
\- "rassure-toi alors, je t'annonce la survie de quelqu'un ; elle a été retrouvé pas très loin du village, elle se porte bien, même si elle restera sûrement quelques jours à l'hôpital."

Le cœur du brun rata un battement, alors qu'il plantait ses iris tremblants dans le regard du sunien, attendant que le prénom franchisse ses lèvres, qu'il lui dise à haute voix ce qu'il entendait tout bas ; il avait besoin de l'entendre, il avait terriblement besoin de l'entendre.

\- "Mirai Sarutobi est saine et sauve." ajouta le frère du kazekage.

Mirai, la fille de son défunt oncle, ce bout de femme que le clan considérait comme une « bâtarde » parce qu'elle était le fruit d'un amour hasardeux entre un Sarutobi et une Yûhi ; il n'avait jamais été réellement proche d'elle, il prenait des nouvelles quelquefois, se retrouvaient sur la tombe du père de cette dernière, partageaient un café, mais rien d'autre. Sûrement, qu'il avait été obnubilé par son existence, par ses petits plaisirs, si bien qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle, elle n'avait que sa mère, qu'elle, elle avait besoin de lui.

Douloureusement, il acquiesça et fouilla dans la poche du bas de jogging qu'il portait, il balança quelques billets sur le comptoir, salua d'un geste de la main le frère du kazekage et s'extirpa de l'endroit miteux, prenant la route de son appartement.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, après plusieurs douches froides et une tenue propre, il s'était rendu au pied d'hôpital et avait attendu patiemment ; et il avait presque fondu en larmes, en remarquant toutes ces personnes qui étaient là, pour elle, toutes ces personnes qui attendaient leurs tours pour lui dire à quel point ils avaient été effrayés, à quel point elle avait manquée à tous ces gens.

Et lui, il s'était retrouvé face à l'homme qui avait été l'assistant de son grand-frère, il s'était retrouvé face à Shikamaru Nara, le visage barré par la preuve qu'il n'avait pas été épargné par tout ça. Ils avaient discuté, un peu, dans la douce fraîcheur des rues endormis et étaient retournés auprès des autres.

Konahamaru ne s'était pas senti capable de faire face de suite à la brune, il était resté dans un coin de la pièce, lui lançant parfois un sourire maladroit lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, mais avait failli vomir ses tripes lorsqu'elle avait annoncé le décès de sa mère, sous ses yeux, par ces monstres qui avaient prit le pays du feu comme cible.  
Bordel ce qu'il les haïssait.  
D'abord, Karui s'en était allé, retournant auprès de sa fille, puis Ino et Saï, et enfin, Shikamaru et Temari. Ne resta plus qu'elle et lui, seuls dans la pièce, entre ces murs qui lui renvoyait l'affreuse réalité en pleine figure.

Le bleu éteint de ses iris ne quittait pas le paysage que la fenêtre lui offrait, ce paysage auquel il ne s'habituait pas ; où était la verdure ? où étaient les fleurs ?

\- "Konohamaru." appela la brune, d'une voix douce, mais tremblante.

Sans un mot, il fit volte-face, les mains dans les poches, le cœur en vrac dans la cage thoracique ; il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de faire connaissance avec la femme qui avait porté l'enfant de son oncle et il regrettait amèrement, à cet instant. Kurenaï avait été le maître de la douce Hinata, elle avait élevée seule Mirai et elle n'avait sûrement pas hésité une seule seconde pour défendre le village, elle, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, alors qu'il avait pris la fuite, tel un lâche.

Doucement, elle se décala dans un coin du lit et tapota la place vide, à ses côtés, intimant silencieusement au brun de prendre place, près d'elle ; avait-il le droit de faire ça ? le droit d'être là pour elle, après toutes ces années silencieuses ?

Le pas lourd et hésitant, il se rapprocha et, après avoir laissé ses chaussures au pied du lit, se glissa de tout son long, à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans les fêlures du plafond ; ces fêlures semblables à celles de son cœur, dans sa cage thoracique, de son âme, accroché quelque part à son enveloppe.

\- "je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, tu sais." lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes. "que tu sois en vie."

Elle était heureuse ; lui, il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, à voix haute, il ne parvenait pas à poser ses yeux sur elle, il continuait inlassablement de se perdre sur ce plafond d'un blanc si pur qu'il contrastait avec ce monde pourri.

Dans un élan particulièrement timide, sûrement parce qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il la repousse, quelque chose qu'elle comprendrait, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches avant ce soir, elle déposa sa joue contre son épaule, s'accrochant presque désespérément à son bras.

\- "je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, si tu n'étais pas là." ajouta-t-elle, tout bas. "maman n'est plus là.. Shikamaru n'a pas besoin d'un souci, en plus, il a une famille.."  
\- "Shikamaru et Temari donneraient leurs existences entières, pour toi." souffla-t-il.  
\- "je sais, ils ont toujours été là pour maman et moi, quoi qu'il arrive, mais là.. là, tout est différent." dit-elle, les mains légèrement tremblantes. "il ne m'a rien dit, mais je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que Shikamaru a.. qu'il a vécu des choses horribles."

Ils avaient connus tous les deux, un homme grand, à l'allure flemmarde mais particulièrement intelligent, doué et déterminé ; ils faisaient face, à présent, à un homme brisé, blessé et à bout de souffle, constamment, un homme cherchant maladroitement à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Mirai resserra doucement sa prise autour de son bras, les larmes au bord des paupières.

\- "j'aimerais tant qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance, qu'il se confie." lâcha-t-elle, dans un sanglot. "il a toujours été là, à mes premiers pas, ma première dent, mes premiers doutes.. qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il disparaissait soudainement ? qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui, si sa peine devenait trop immense pour qu'il la supporte ?"  
\- "Mirai." souffla le brun, doucement.  
\- "pardon, pardon." s'empressa-t-elle de dire, séchant maladroitement ses larmes. "c'est juste un surplus.. maman, le village, Chôji.. pardon, Konohamaru."

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et il passa doucement un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme ; il souffrait, mais avait-il vraiment le temps d'avoir mal, lorsque les personnes, autour de lui, souffraient, elles aussi ? Il frotta doucement le bras de la brune, dans un élan maladroit et réconfortant.

\- "ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as le droit de fondre en larmes." dit-il. "tu viens d'apprendre un tas de nouvelles, bonnes et mauvaises. je préfère que tu craques maintenant que lorsque tu seras seule."

Il tentait maladroitement d'être l'épaule dont elle avait terriblement besoin ; il se pensait chanceux, par rapport à elle, il n'avait pas eu à vagabonder seul, il n'avait pas eu à voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait se faire tuer sous ses yeux, Konohamaru n'avait pas le droit à une quelconque souffrance, près d'elle.

\- "dis, Konohamaru." appela-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante.  
\- "oui, Mirai ?" souffla-t-il, doucement.  
\- "il ne me reste que toi.." commença-t-elle, douloureusement. "tu es ma famille, est-ce que tu accepterais que je sois la tienne ?"

Les fêlures au plafond dansaient sous ses yeux, se battaient, s'embrasaient, alors que la voix de la brune se frayait doucement un chemin, jusqu'à ses oreilles ; le cœur tremblant dans sa cage thoracique, il prit douloureusement une inspiration et acquiesça faiblement.

\- "bien sûr." accepta-t-il, d'une voix tremblante d'hésitation. "sois ma famille, Mirai."

* * *

Un long râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, quelque chose presque animal, et il tenta maladroitement de prendre la fuite, mais un bras autour de sa taille l'en empêcha ; l'univers, autour de lui, semblait prendre part à une danse enflammée. Le sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres avait un goût nostalgique, incertain et pendant une minute, une courte minute, il resta là, les deux bras tendus vers le ciel, au beau milieu de la rue à peine éclairée par un vieux lampadaire et la lune. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur son visage, emmêlaient un peu plus ses mèches brunes au ton bordélique et un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, un rire qui aurait fait comprendre à n'importe qui qu'il n'était pas réellement dans son état normal.

\- "oye, Naruto." lança-t-il, au ciel, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. "tu es toujours aussi fier, dis?"

Ses mots se perdirent quelque part, entre les murs, entre les grains de sable, entre les nuages ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa doucement une main dans ses mèches, le cœur tremblant dans la cage thoracique.

Est-ce que le blond était toujours aussi fier de lui, qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient que deux enfants plongés dans l'insouciance d'un futur maudit ? Est-ce qu'il le regardait de là-haut, est-ce qu'il veillait sur lui, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, ici-bas ?

Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, au sourire gêné, qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé de faire ce qu'il faisait pour reprendre la route ; le brun tenta de faire un pas, mais l'équilibre lui échappa bien vite et son camarade resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

\- "je te tiens, bel inconnu." souffla-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
\- "tu es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, toi aussi." répliqua le brun, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, alors qu'il se tenait maladroitement au garçon.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, peut-être une bonne heure en arrière, au comptoir d'un bar miteux, aux employés miteux, à l'alcool miteux ; Konohamaru se noyait dans l'alcool, se perdait dans ses vagues qui lui apportaient un peu de bien-être, le temps d'un instant. Un homme, la quarantaine, s'en était pris au garçon, lui reprochant vulgairement son apparence à l'allure légèrement efféminée et il s'en était mêlé, poussé par le haut taux d'alcool dans son sang ; les simples insultes s'étaient vite transformées en coup et le brun en ressortait de justesse, le nez et l'arcade en sang.

\- "je m'appelle Satoru, au passage." se présenta-t-il, en le soutenant dans sa marche.  
\- "Konohamaru." lâcha le brun, dans un hoquet indiscret.  
\- "du village caché de la feuille, j'imagine, étant donné ton prénom ?" interrogea-t-il.

Le concerné acquiesça, simplement, les mains moites ; il n'avait sûrement jamais autant bu d'alcool, en une seule soirée et sincèrement, heureusement que ce jeune homme l'aidait, il aurait du mal à se rendre chez lui, dans le cas contraire.

\- "tu sais o-où est-ce que j'habite ?" demanda le brun, un sourcil arqué.  
\- "pas du tout, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, en fait." répondit le dit Satoru. "ce serait bête d'avoir de vilaines traces sur ce beau visage."

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se maudit de ne pas être capable de se rendre de lui-même, jusqu'à son appartement ; Satoru le guida doucement, jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital, le confiant sagement à une infirmière et s'en alla, après un dernier sourire charmeur.

La soudaine lumière aveuglante augmenta le mal de crâne du brun, il tituba douloureusement jusqu'à la chaise que lui pointait du doigt l'infirmière et attendit sagement, dans cette pièce, une bouteille d'eau près de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il termina le fond de la dite bouteille, qu'un médecin s'engouffra dans la pièce, une blouse blanche sur le dos ; Konohamaru balança le déchet dans une poubelle et s'apprêtait à balancer un sourire maladroit au médecin, lorsqu'il tomba dans un regard ébène colérique qu'il connaissait bien.

Le bruit soudain d'un plateau déposé brutalement sur un comptoir métallique le tira de ses pensées et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- "qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "j'attends mon médecin." souffla-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- "il n'y a que moi, ce soir." rétorqua-t-elle, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

Dans un élan maladroit, le brun se hissa sur ses deux pieds et acquiesça ; il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans les parages, alors qu'elle avait été claire la dernière fois. Elle refusait qu'il soit là et il comprenait, il comprenait parfaitement, sûrement qu'il était l'image de la mort de son maître, il était l'image de la personne qui avait refusé encore et encore de la ramener en arrière, de prendre part au combat. Il s'approcha de la porte, d'une démarche traînante et attrapa la poignée.

\- "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix colérique.  
\- "je m'en vais." répondit-il, un sourcil arqué. "c'est ce que tu veux, non ? alors je m'en vais, au revoir."  
\- "attends." lâcha-t-elle, à contre coeur.

Elle s'approcha rapidement d'un placard, dans un coin de la pièce et en tira quelques compresses, du désinfectant et de quoi, faire des points de suture, si besoin ; d'un simple regard, elle lui intima silencieusement de prendre place sur le siège, prévu à cet effet et tapota l'arcade du brun, d'une compresse imbibé de désinfectant.

\- "l'autre a un sacré crochet du droit." dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. "ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois dans cet état, étant donné ta corpulence."  
\- "qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?" demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué, sans faire un seul mouvement.  
\- "que tu es plutôt faiblard, comme gars.. et comme shinobi." répliqua-t-elle, immédiatement, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules, incapable de répondre à ces remarques, pour l'instant ; l'alcool faisait toujours son petit effet et il tentait doucement de ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, alors qu'elle tapotait son arcade, sans une once de douceur.

\- "ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies pris la fuite." ajouta-t-elle. "tu parles de vengeance, de tristesse, mais je ne t'ai pas vu faire demi-tour, après ça."  
\- "j'étais blessé." rappela-t-il, la mâchoire contractée par la colère qui s'immisçait doucement en lui.  
\- "je t'ai soigné, ce n'était pas si grave que ça." balança-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "ce n'est pas ce que Sakura m'a dit." grogna-t-il, les poings serrés.

Il lui semblait qu'elle cherchait le moyen, de le faire fondre en larmes, de remuer encore un peu plus ce fichu couteau dans la plaie béante ; et lui, il tentait de ne pas se perdre dans la colère, il était normal qu'elle soit si triste, si dégoûtée de lui, qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait pris la fuite, il avait laissé des camarades là-bas, ils avaient perdus la vie, alors que sa présence aurait peut-être pu changer quelque chose, il n'en saurait jamais rien.

\- "tu es juste un putain de lâche, Konohamaru." s'emporta-t-elle, en jetant la compresse légèrement rose au visage du brun. "tu es lâche, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ; tu as pris la fuite, parce que tu étais effrayé, tu fais l'homme, mais tu es encore un gamin ; je ne comprends pas comment Naruto a pu te prendre comme élève, toi."

La voix de la brune se répercuta douloureusement aux murs de la pièce, alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de reprendre un peu d'air ; il repoussa la compresse et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, le regard menaçant. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, avant ce soir.

\- "qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?" interrogea-t-il, le coeur tremblant, le regard noir de colère.  
\- "qu'il aurait dû prendre quelqu'un à son image, pas le petit-fils du troisième." lui balança-t-elle, sans une once de regret dans le regard.

D'un geste brutal, le brun attrapa le poignet de la femme entre ses doigts, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse et la plaqua avec force contre le comptoir métallique, les sourcils froncés ; il n'était plus juste le petit-fils du troisième hokage, il était quelqu'un, maintenant, non ?

\- "je t'interdis de dire ça." grogna-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la gorge.  
\- "ah ouais ? et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si je continue de dire que tu es lâche ? que tu as bafoué l'héritage de Naruto ?" s'empressa-t-elle, de répondre.

La prise du brun sur son poignet ne cessait de s'augmenter et au fond, bien qu'elle le haïssait, elle se doutait qu'il ne se rendait pas compte actuellement de la force qu'il mettait dans son geste ; le poing du garçon cogna brutalement le mur derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage et lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec les prunelles bleus du brun, elle comprit qu'elle était sûrement allée trop loin.  
Mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, ils le savaient autant l'un que l'autre.

\- "tu me fais rire, Shizune." souffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. "tu n'es pas mieux que moi, tu sais."  
\- "qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda-t-elle, nerveusement.  
\- "tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi le cinquième t'a envoyé loin du village, alors que tu partageais ses aventures depuis pas mal de temps ? pourquoi, à ton avis ?"

Le cœur en vrac de la brune rata un battement, à peine, les mots eut-il pris la fuite loin des lèvres du garçon ; elle refusait d'entendre ça, elle refusait de l'entendre. Maladroitement, elle tenta de prendre la fuite, de se libérer de la prise du brun sur son poignet, mais bien plus fort qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à la maintenir, contre le comptoir, face à lui.

Le petit garçon qui ne cessait de faire des bêtises, qu'elle avait connu, avait laissé place à un homme brisé, un homme en colère, contre lui-même et contre l'univers.

\- "a-arrête." bégaya-t-elle, tout bas, les larmes au bord des paupières.  
\- "c'est parce que tu es faible." balança le brun, les sourcils froncés. "tu es faible et elle le savait."  
\- "arrête, Konohamaru." s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
\- "tu serais morte là-bas, si je n'étais pas intervenu et tu le sais, au fond ; Sakura est la digne élève du cinquième."  
\- "toi, tu n'es rien." souffla-t-il, durement.

Les perles, au coin des paupières de la brune, roulèrent maladroitement sur ses joues pâles et d'un geste maladroit, elle frappa brutalement le torse du brun, plusieurs fois, comme ce jour-là, dans la forêt, lorsqu'il avait refusé de l'emmener auprès de Tsunade. Konohamaru ne disait plus rien, la laissant simplement martelé son torse de coups, plus ou moins douloureux ; elle se déchaînait contre lui, contre le malheur de la situation, contre l'absence de son maître, de sa seule famille.

Puis, bien plus délicatement que la fois précédente, il attrapa ses poignets entre ses mains tremblantes, caressant du bout des doigts l'endroit légèrement rosé où il n'avait pas mesuré sa force ; il la tira maladroitement contre son torse, bien qu'elle se débattait et referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle, secoué par les sanglots qui s'échappaient.

\- "chut." lâcha-t-il, d'une voix douce. "tout va bien."

Est-ce que tout irait bien? Est-ce qu'un jour ils auraient moins mal? Est-ce qu'un jour, ils oublieraient à quel point une existence sans Naruto et Tsunade étaient douloureuses? Doucement, il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et se confronta silencieusement à l'ironie de la situation ; ils se détestaient, se haïssaient, mais c'est comme si l'univers refusait qu'ils guérissent de leurs blessures, seuls ; toute la tristesse et le désespoir qui inondaient sa cage thoracique, s'échappait par ses larmes.

\- "tout ira bien." souffla-t-il, une pointe de réconfort dans les bras, dans la voix.

Mais le brun aurait dû comprendre que les choses n'iraient jamais bien, entre eux ; la main du médecin claqua brutalement contre sa joue et il étouffa maladroitement un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres. Son regard bleuté se heurta au mur sur sa gauche et il n'osa rien dire, à cet instant ; il avait reçu ses coups plus d'une fois, l'autre soir et il y a quelques minutes, mais quelque chose sonnait différemment dans cette gifle, un mélange de regret et de haine.

\- "Shizu-." commença-t-il, de l'hésitation dans la gorge.

Les doigts de la brune se refermèrent sans douceur sur le col du haut qu'il portait et les mots qu'il prononçait se perdirent sur les lèvres brûlantes de la femme ; ce n'était pas un baiser empreint de douceur, d'amour, mais dégoulinant de désespoir, de doutes, de peurs, de mal-être et bien qu'il aurait clairement dû rompre cet échange, il accepta de prendre un peu de sa souffrance, de se perdre contre sa peau.

Elle goûtait à ses lèvres, comme un enfant dévorant son premier bonbon, savourant le sucré, la magie contenu dans l'aliment ; elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et lui, il la maintenant à la surface de sa souffrance, la tête en dehors de l'amas de sentiments qui la frappaient depuis plusieurs mois. D'un geste d'une facilité déconcertante, Konohamaru la souleva et la déposa sur le comptoir, la fraîcheur soudaine contrastait à la perfection avec la chaleur de son corps ; elle glissa ses mains sous le haut qu'il portait, caressant sensuellement les moindres recoins de sa peau légèrement hâlée.

Un tas de compresses s'étala au sol, lorsque, d'un coup pressé, le brun les envoya loin de leurs corps, qui s'embrasaient l'un contre l'autre ; ses lèvres ne lâchaient pas les siennes, s'accrochaient encore et encore, alors que les doigts de la brune descendaient dangereusement vers son bas-ventre. D'une agilité déconcertante, qu'il le déstabilisa, sûrement parce que l'idée qu'elle ai eut des amants avant ce soir ne l'avait jamais effleuré, elle déboutonna le pantalon qu'il portait et le laissa fondre au bas des pieds du garçon, rapidement suivit du sous-vêtement brun.

L'une des mains de la brune reposait derrière sa nuque, elle passait ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes au ton bordélique ; l'élastique qui retenait toutes ses mèches termina au sol et quelques cheveux vinrent chatouiller son visage, alors qu'il tentait de repousser la jupe étroite qu'elle portait. Il se débattait contre le bout de tissu, un grognement au bord des lèvres, et cette vision donnerait presque l'envie à la brune de rire, sûrement que dans un autre univers, avec un autre homme, elle aurait rit.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle attrapa maladroitement un scalpel, dans l'un des tiroirs du comptoir, déchirant sans gêne sa jupe, sous le regard ébahi du brun ; il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rua entre ses cuisses, explorant du bout des doigts le passage qu'il convoitait, arrachant plusieurs gémissements à la brune.

Puis, Konohamaru poussa longuement en elle, accroché à ses hanches fébriles, perdu dans les soupirs rauques qui s'échappaient de ses propres lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ; quelques secondes passèrent, sans qu'il ne fasse un geste, reprenant son souffle coupé. Shizune observa silencieusement l'homme, qu'elle avait face à elle, entre ses jambes, cet homme aux mèches brunes qui voilaient le bleu qui allumait son regard, cet homme aux bras qui se contractent sous l'effort, qui semblait si brutal, mais qui était si doux ; elle se surprit à ne pas haïr cette image.

Il n'était plus ce petit garçon intrépide et elle n'était plus ce bout de femme, dans l'ombre de son maître ; ils n'étaient que deux êtres avides de caresses, qui se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, qui se déchiraient, mais ne faisaient qu'un, le temps d'un instant.

Le brun s'enfonçait en elle, encore et encore, le souffle court, le cœur en vrac ; il se perdait dans ce contact, observait le visage de la brune. Elle était là, la tête légèrement en arrière, décoiffée, les yeux fermés, une teinte rose sur les joues et cette expression si belle sur le visage ; Shizune sembla se rendre compte de son regard, puisqu'elle attrapa soudainement le col du brun et tira son visage jusqu'au sien, capturant ses lèvres contre les siennes, fiévreusement, étouffant un gémissement dans le baiser.

La sensation du membre en elle et des bras du brun la firent se répandre en un tas de gémissements, de bruits qu'il appréciait, de plaintes, de halètements ; lui aussi, était en train de se perdre dans ses propres sensations. Les mèches brunes flottaient autour de son visage, et son expression était d'une telle sensualité.

Elle quitta ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle se sentit de plus en plus fébrile, sous les coups de reins du brun, brutaux, mais doux, avides, mais patients ; elle plongea son visage dans le cou du garçon et le parsema de baisers, le corps secoué par le plaisir et elle atteint l'apogée, en une série de longs gémissements. Dans un coup de rein, plus puissant que les précédents, il se déversa en elle et balança la tête en arrière, toujours accroché à ses hanches, un long râle rauque se répercuta entre les murs de la pièce.

Le souffle court, il se perdit un instant dans les méandres du plafond, oubliant l'ironie de la situation ; elle ne lui revint à l'esprit, que lorsque les mains qui le caressaient, une minute en arrière, le frappèrent brutalement sur le torse. Les sourcils froncés, il tenta de prendre en otage le regard de la brune, mais elle le fuyait, écrasant encore et encore ses poings frêles contre son torse ; mais bien qu'elle tentait de le faire prendre la fuite, il remarqua les larmes qui noyaient son doux visage. D'un geste maladroit, il tendit délicatement les doigts vers le visage mouillé sous ses yeux et s'apprêtait à prendre encore un peu de sa souffrance, lorsque la main de la brune claqua brutalement contre sa joue, une deuxième fois.

\- "casse toi." s'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle, dans un sanglot indiscret.  
\- "attends, je-." tenta-t-il, désespérément.  
\- "j'ai dit, casse toi putain." répéta-t-elle, colérique.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun remonta le pantalon qui traînait à ses pieds jusqu'à sa taille, s'empressa de remettre le tissu qui couvrait son corps en ordre et déposa une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, son regard bleu sur elle ; il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour faire taire sa souffrance, qu'elle le haïssait, mais qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence, le temps d'un instant. Parce qu'il le ferait, il prendrait un peu de souffrance, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, jusqu'à ce que ce sourire sur ses lèvres ne soit plus faux.

Il se heurta silencieusement aux larmes qui redoublaient d'intensité sur les joues de la brune et fit volte-face, les tripes en vrac.

* * *

Le bruit sourd d'un corps contre le sol ; un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'appuyait maladroitement sur la paume de ses mains, se hissant sur ses deux pieds. Sûrement, qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, mais le goût de l'alcool effaçait tendrement la culpabilité qui le prenait constamment à la gorge. Dans un geste tremblant, il tira une clef de la poche de son pantalon brun et la fourra dans la serrure, le cliquetis se mêla de suite au son de sa respiration bruyante et il s'enfonça dans l'appartement, d'une démarche titubante ; un rire souffrant s'échappa de ses lèvres, à l'instant où il se confronta à l'absence de joie en ce lieu, au vide cruel qui errait entre ses murs. L'obscurité dévorait lentement chaque recoin, et lui, il observait silencieusement, le cœur en vrac. Il haïssait ça, si fort, où était passé le temps où les rires ne le quittaient pas ? le temps où l'insouciance le berçait ? le temps où il n'était pas seul ?

Les vêtements au parfum douteux qui l'enveloppait, terminèrent sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé de la salle de bain et il se hissa maladroitement dans la baignoire, entièrement nu ; il se souvenait bien, qu'enfant, il refusait constamment de prendre une douche, effrayé par l'eau et que sa mère, douce comme le miel, l'accompagnait. Elle restait là, près de lui, le berçait, lui chantait une chanson, lui racontait une histoire et à ses côtés, il avait appris à apprécier le moment du bain ; les années étaient passées et bien que ses parents avaient disparu de son quotidien, il avait trouvé ce petit quelque chose apaisant dans l'eau, ce quelque chose qui le nettoyait après une dure mission, qui l'enveloppait tendrement après une dure journée.

Un frisson le prit, lorsque d'un geste mécanique, presque habitué à une telle scène, il enclencha l'eau chaude, brûlante ; les gouttes d'eau tombaient durement contre sa peau, le tiraient de son état alcoolisé, lui brûlaient chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de son âme. Où était passé l'adolescent bercé de rêves qu'il avait été? Cette saleté de culpabilité ne le quittait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse, et ça en devenait si douloureux, qu'il ne supportait plus la présence des autres ; chaque fois que Mirai lui passait un appel, il observait silencieusement le téléphone, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se taise, et chaque fois qu'il apercevait Hinata, Boruto ou Himawari, quelque part, il fuyait. L'alcool était son refuge, ce nuage sur lequel il se sentait particulièrement bien ; mais parfois, il ne devait pas boire, juste prendre sur lui, vivre avec ses souffrances et attendre patiemment le moment où il s'effondrerait dans une bouteille de saké.

Sans un bruit, il éteignit l'eau et se tira hors de la baignoire ; une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il se plongea dans le reflet que lui renvoyait ce fichu miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Le bleu de ses prunelles semblait éteint, ses mèches brunes tombaient sur ses épaules et cette légère barbe lui donnait bien des années en plus ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il essuya rapidement sa chevelure, l'attachant en un catogan négligé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il ne savait même plus qui il était, au fond.

Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt ample, aux tons sombres, il s'enfonça dans les rues du village caché de la feuille, un tube de nicotine au bord des lèvres ; le tabac était un sorte de pansement, lorsqu'il était sobre. Encore un moyen idiot pour perdre la vie plus tôt, avec un peu de chance, il aurait une saleté aux poumons et crèverai avant d'atteindre les trente ans, officiellement ; quel idiot, il faisait.

Le bâtiment du kazekage se dessina lentement sous ses yeux et son regard s'accrocha immédiatement, à la jeune femme, qui attendait patiemment, adossé à un mur hasardeux ; chaque fois qu'il posait ses iris sur elle, il imaginait son oncle, sans aucune mal. Mirai ressemblait tant à son père, Asuma, elle tenait de lui bien trop de choses. Il balança le mégot de sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa, sans une once de douceur, une pointe de tristesse dans les entrailles ; à quoi ça lui servait de vivre, alors que les personnes qu'il aimait, disparaissaient une à une? qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Mirai n'allait pas disparaître, à son tour ?

Un bâillement au bord des lèvres, il se rapprocha d'elle, les mains dans les poches et étouffa douloureusement les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, face au doux sourire qu'elle lui adressa ; Mirai était empli de bonté et ça le tuait, parce qu'il ne la méritait sûrement pas.

\- "je suis contente que tu sois là." avoua-t-elle, maladroitement. "j'étais effrayé à l'idée d'être seule, avec lui ; il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment."  
\- "c'est un idiot." souffla le brun, dans un haussement d'épaules. "hoche la tête à ce qu'il te dit et ne prend rien à coeur, il est enfermé dans les coutumes de son époque."

La brune acquiesça simplement à ses mots et lui emboîta le pas, lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans le bâtiment ; deux jours en arrière, ils avaient tous les deux reçus une convocation, de la part du doyen du clan Sarutobi, et il savait à l'avance que ce qui serait dit ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Ce vieil homme, enfermé dans les coutumes de son époque, refusait catégoriquement que la brune fasse partie intégrante du clan ; il s'énervait constamment sur ce sujet, balançant que le père de la jeune femme, Asuma, avait attiré la honte sur le clan, en faisant un enfant à une femme, qui ne portait pas leur nom de famille, depuis la naissance. Mirai était considérée comme une bâtarde et sincèrement, le doyen avait le don pour mettre en colère le brun.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, où le vieil homme leur avait donné rendez-vous et Konohamaru prit place sur une chaise hasardeuse, la brune à ses côtés ; en face d'eux, le doyen les observait d'un œil colérique.

\- "Konohamaru." s'écria-t-il, les poings serrés. "penses-tu que c'est une façon pour le chef du clan de se tenir ?"  
\- "je suis le chef du clan, vous l'avez dit vous-même, alors je fais ce que je veux." souffla le brun, étouffant discrètement un bâillement entre ses lèvres.

Un grognement agacé s'échappa des lippes de l'homme et il claqua sa langue contre son palais, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; sûrement que le brun l'agaçait profondément à cet instant.  
Et Konohamaru aurait aimé simplement faire semblant d'entendre les plaintes du vieil homme, pendant cette réunion, il aurait hoché de la tête une ou deux fois et voilà, il serait retourné chez lui, vite et aurait ouvert cette bouteille de saké qui l'attendait sur le comptoir de sa cuisine ; mais les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche du doyen le foudroyaient douloureusement, ça le frappait durement, ça l'attrapait à la gorge, lui prenait les tripes.

\- "ton grand-père aurait honte de toi." balança le cendré, une pointe de colère dans les prunelles. "tu es la honte du clan, quelle image est-ce que tu renvois de notre clan ? de grands hommes sont nés dans nos rangs, des hommes qui se sont battus pour le pays, pour le village ; et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? les gens parlent, tu sais, il paraît que tu as fui la bataille."

Est-ce que c'était réellement ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il s'était servi de cet ordre de mission du cinquième hokage pour prendre la fuite ? Un étau se referma douloureusement autour de son coeur brisé et il prit une inspiration, les mains tremblantes.

\- "attendez, ce-." tenta maladroitement la brune.  
\- "tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, jeune fille, je te conseille de te taire ; tu es présente, uniquement, parce que le sang de branche héritière coule dans tes veines." grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une bâtarde, aux yeux du clan."  
\- "pour qui vous vous prenez ?" s'exclama durement le brun, une pointe de colère dans les entrailles.

Les mains tremblantes du garçon s'écrasèrent brutalement contre le bois lisse de la table et ses prunelles bleutées se confrontèrent silencieusement au regard déterminé du doyen ; Konohamaru refusait que l'on parle ainsi d'elle, elle était un membre à part entière du clan, le fruit d'un amour puissant, l'enfant de son oncle.

\- "et toi, Konohamaru ?" répliqua le vieil homme. "pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? est-ce que tu penses que je suis un idiot ? j'imagine que tu as pris une douche avant de venir jusqu'ici, mais ça ne change rien, tu pues l'alcool ; il est bien beau le chef du clan, le petit-fils du troisième du nom, le fils de deux héros morts en mission, le neveu d'un des douzes, est-ce que tu t'es vu dans une glace récemment ?"

La colère céda à la honte dans le regard bleu de presque trentenaire et un haut de cœur le prit ; son grand-père, ses parents, son oncle, étaient morts en héros, qu'était-il lui ? un monstre ? une pourriture ? un lâche ?

\- "tu devrais prendre ton rôle un peu plus au sérieux, tu approches de la trentaine et tu es seul ; est-ce que tu penses qu'en tant que chef, c'est normal ?" ajouta le doyen, les mains liées sur la table en bois. "il est clairement plus que temps pour toi de prendre une épouse, une femme qui saura ajouter un quelque chose en plus à la réputation du clan ; en tant que chef, tu te dois d'avoir un héritier, pour prendre la suite."

Le brun aurait aimé que son cœur lâche définitivement à cet instant, qu'il prenne la fuite loin de sa cage thoracique, qu'il lui offre la chance de ne pas entendre ses mots ; il était brisé en mille morceaux, il était instable, effrayé, souffrant, et cet homme voulait de lui un enfant ?

\- "les enfants de Mirai ne seront pas considérés comme des membres du clan ; par conséquent, la branche héritière te concerne plus que jamais, à cet instant. "continua-t-il. "il te faut une femme d'un clan puissant, ou du moins, d'une famille haut placée ; la cadette du clan Hyuuga aurait été un merveilleux choix, malheureusement, sa soeur aînée s'oppose catégoriquement à un mariage arrangé, je regrette fortement ce bon vieux Hiashi, lui, il aurait compris."

Mais ce « bon vieux » Hiashi était décédé, en protégeant le village ; il s'était battu jusqu'à la fin, contre l'ennemi, la rage aux tripes, une détermination sans nom dans le regard. Le nom de cet homme avait fait trembler un tas d'ennemis et il continuerait encore une bonne centaine d'années ; le brun l'avait toujours admiré, d'une certaine façon.

\- "ce que vous dites est horrible." lâcha le brun, les tripes au bord des lèvres. "Hiashi Hyuuga est décédé et il aurait refusé ce mariage, lui aussi ; parce qu'il faisait passer le bonheur de ses filles, avant tout, c'était un bon père, certainement pas un homme de votre espèce."  
\- "de mon espèce ?" répéta le vieil homme, les sourcils froncés. "tu penses que tu t'es retrouvé à la place de chef, de quelle façon ? je suis l'homme qui a proposé ta mère à ton père, en tant qu'épouse. tu es le fruit d'un mariage arrangé, très cher."  
\- "un conseil, doyen, faites attention à ce que vous dites." menaça-t-il, les mains tremblantes de colère.  
\- "un conseil, gamin, fais ce que je te dis." répliqua l'homme, aux mèches cendrées. "de mon point de vue, tu aurais dû perdre la vie, sur le champ de bataille, tu n'as pas ta place au sommet du clan ; ton cousin, Fujiko, remplirait ce rôle à merveille, lui."

Peut-être le faisait-il exprès, peut-être était-ce inconsciemment, mais chaque mot qui s'échappait des lèvres du doyen ressemblait à une lame de rasoir, qui pénétrait sa peau profondément, encore et encore, inlassablement ; la main douce de Mirai attrapa la sienne, sous la table et pendant un instant, il remercia le ciel qu'elle soit là, près de lui.  
D'un geste dénigrant, dégouté, le doyen balança plusieurs dossiers sur la surface lisse de la table, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

\- "toutes ces femmes attendent un époux, leurs familles sont haut placées, étrangères et riches ; choisis-en une, et rapidement." expliqua-t-il, d'une voix dure. "tu as trois jours."

La main tremblante, Mirai attrapa les différents dossiers, en remarquant l'absence de geste de la part du brun et le tira hors de la pièce ; alors, ce serait ça, la suite, pour eux ? Konohamaru n'aurait pas le temps de guérir ses blessures, que d'autres lui seront offertes sur un plateau d'argent ? Il serait dans l'obligation de vivre une vie, auprès d'une femme dont il n'est pas amoureux, auprès d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas été conçu dans l'amour ? Quelque chose se brisa dans la cage thoracique de la brune ; elle détestait ça et elle mourrait d'envie de faire taire toutes ces mauvaises langues, qui osaient dire qu'il n'était pas un bon chef.

Le claquement de la porte, derrière leurs deux silhouettes, arracha un sursaut au brun et il prit une inspiration soudaine, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux ; le souffle court, il tentait de faire taire les voix dans sa tête, qui lui hurlaient qu'il le méritait, pour avoir privé Naruto et Tsunade, de leurs futurs respectifs. L'image de la dépouille inerte du blond le frappa et il retint tant bien que mal le haut de coeur qui le prit au plus profond de son être ; est-ce qu'il méritait tout ça? Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître les silhouettes de Sakura et Shizune, que la colère prit le dessus sur le dégoût ; son pied se heurta brutalement à une corbeille à papier, pleine. L'objet roula sur quelques mètres et il observa un instant toutes ces feuilles entremêlées les unes aux autres, sur le sol ; négligés, comme toutes ces vies perdues.

\- "Konohamaru." appela la voix particulièrement douce de Mirai. "ne prends pas de décision hâtive, s'il te plaît ; tu es ma famille, et je suis là, je ne bouge pas."

Est-ce qu'elle méritait tout ça ? La façon dont les autres la traitaient ? Tout ça, parce que ses parents étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ; était-ce justifiable ? Une pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il ébouriffa les mèches brunes de la jeune femme.

\- "quoi qu'il arrive, reste en dehors de ça." souffla-t-il. "ne te perds jamais dans cette ambiance pesante et blessante du clan, tu mérites mieux."  
\- "Konohamar-." commença-t-elle, mais le brun n'attendit pas et prit la fuite au détour d'un couloir, les dossiers sous le bras, le coeur en miettes.

Les larmes au bord des paupières, la brune ne dit rien, observant silencieusement la silhouette du brun disparaître loin d'elle ; pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que la seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, à cet instant, s'éloignait durement d'elle, pour ne jamais revenir ? Pourquoi ce sourire sur les lèvres du brun avait cet arrière-goût d'adieu ?

\- "tout va bien, Mirai ?" demanda la rose, attrapant quelques papiers au sol.  
\- "oh." s'exclama la brune, arrachée à ses sombres pensées. "laisse, je m'en occupe, t'en fais pas."

Et les mains tremblantes, elle se pencha immédiatement, nettoyant la colère du brun. Elle sentait le regard d'un bel émeraude de la rose sur elle et pendant un instant, elle hésita à fondre en larmes ; Sakura ne l'avait jamais jugé, elle avait prit soin d'elle, les quelques fois où elles s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

\- "quelque chose s'est passé ?" interrogea le médecin, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "non.. enfin.." lâcha la brune, une pointe d'hésitation dans la gorge. "une réunion avec le doyen du clan, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé."  
\- "pas très bien passé ?" répéta-t-elle, en remettant la corbeille en place.  
\- "oui, le doyen s'en est prit à nous.. 'fin, surtout à lui ; il exige un mariage arrangé et un héritier, de Konohamaru." avoua la brune, les mains tremblantes.

Les sourcils froncés, la rose déposa une main sur le genou de la jeune femme, toujours au sol ; elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, sur le point de se perdre dans cet amas de souffrances indélébiles. Dans un geste tendre, Sakura la tira contre elle, sous le regard de Shizune.

\- "j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de le perdre." lâcha la brune, dans un sanglot incontrôlé.

* * *

Il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'engouffra d'une démarche lente dans l'hôpital du village caché du sable ; le bruit strident du téléphone l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil alcoolisé, une heure en arrière et la voix d'une certaine rose lui avait doucement ordonné de s'amener en ces lieux, le plus vite possible. Le saké de la veille vagabondait encore légèrement dans ses veines, il le sentait ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du comptoir de l'accueil, les mains dans les poches.

\- "salut." grommela-t-il, irrespectueusement. "dites au docteur Uchiha que Konohamaru est là, merci."

La jeune femme acquiesça, silencieusement et attrapa le téléphone, dans un coin du bureau en bois ; il étouffa un énième bâillement et s'accouda au comptoir, luttant contre le sommeil. Deux longues journées s'étaient échappées depuis cette fichue réunion avec le doyen du clan et bordel, ça lui faisait encore si mal ; la voix du vieil homme résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit, dans son être tout entier. Qu'est-ce que son grand-père, là-haut, pensait de lui ? Le trouvait-il lâche, lui aussi ?

Un bruit de pas effrénés le tira de ses sombres pensées et il déposa doucement son regard bleuté dans les prunelles d'un bel émeraude du médecin ; il hocha simplement de la tête en guise de salutation et détourna immédiatement son attention, lorsqu'il croisa les iris de Shizune, dans le dos de la rose. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement croisés depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, dans une des salles de l'hôpital, et sincèrement, le brun ne cherchait plus rien de sa part, aucun pardon, aucune salutation. Qu'ils soient deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ça lui allait très bien ; son esprit était bien trop préoccupé par les mots, les demandes, du doyen. Lui, un père? un époux? Il commençait sérieusement à se dire que la mort serait une éventualité plus douce, moins dangereuse pour autrui.

\- "tu es venu, c'est bien." souffla la rose, d'une voix étrange. "c'est très bien."  
\- "est-ce que tout va bien ?" interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?"

Le regard de la trentenaire se posa nerveusement sur le visage de sa collègue derrière elle ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle intima silencieusement au brun de la suivre, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- "des corps sont arrivés, hier soir." expliqua-t-elle, nerveusement. "des victimes du massacre. j'ai besoin de ton aide pour.. pour une identification."  
\- "une identification ?" répéta-t-il, les mains dans les poches.  
\- "oui, enfin.. dans ce cas-là, ce sera plus une confirmation qu'autre chose." rectifia-t-elle.

La rose s'arrêta soudainement près d'une porte et se tourna vers lui, cette lueur au fond des iris ; quelque chose dans ses entrailles lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, lui hurlait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, et le comportement étrange de la rose n'arrangeait rien.

\- "qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ?" demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
\- "comprends que je suis obligé de faire ça, même si je connais déjà les noms des deux victimes, d'accord ?" souffla-t-elle, maladroitement. "je n'étais pas assez proche d'eux pour que mon témoignage fonctionne."  
\- "je suis perdu, là." lâcha-t-il, un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres. "c'est qui ces deux victimes dont tu parles ?"  
\- "suis-moi." ajouta-t-elle, simplement.

Pas un mot de plus ne s'échappa des lèvres de la rose ; d'une main presque tremblante, elle poussa la porte sur le côté et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une pièce froide et insensible à l'univers extérieur, deux civières métalliques traînaient au creux de l'endroit ; il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que les deux draps blancs, délicatement déposés dessus, camouflaient la vue des corps.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque ses prunelles d'un beau bleu furent happés par ce quelque chose qui lui brisa immédiatement l'âme ; son coeur rata un battement et il écarquilla les yeux. D'un pas lent, incertain, douloureux, il s'avança, les mains soudainement tremblantes et tira les draps ; le bruit étouffé du tissu sur le sol lui coupa le souffle.

\- "non." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure agonisant.

Konohamaru luttait férocement contre lui-même pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il les connaissait ces deux visages, il les connaissait par coeur ; son regard s'attarda malencontreusement sur les blessures, sur les trous béants qui nourrissaient le mal-être dans ses tripes. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, les yeux fermés, le coeur arraché et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'hier encore, ils vagabondaient tous les trois, joyeusement, dans les ruelles du village caché de la feuille.

\- "j'ai besoin de l'entendre à voix haute, Konohamaru." souffla la rose, mal à l'aise.

Elle se haïssait quelque part pour être si dure avec lui, mais qu'était-elle censée faire? Un an plus tard, ils récupéraient encore les corps des victimes, ils se retrouvaient submergés et le brun n'était certainement pas le seul à survivre douloureusement, hanté par les décès soudains.

\- "je.." commença-t-il, les tripes en vrac.

L'univers ne tournait plus, et sûrement que c'était ainsi depuis un moment ; le brun tentait maladroitement de trouver les bons mots, mais les souvenirs le frappaient, inlassablement. Les premières missions, les premiers repas, les derniers fous-rires, les dernières disputes ; ce que ça faisait mal, bordel.

\- "Udon Ise et.. Moegi Kazamatsuri." se reprit-il, le souffle court. "ce sont les deux autres membres de l'équipe Ebisu."

Ça le brûlait. Les larmes étaient là, au bord de ses paupières ; des larmes de colère, de tristesse, de honte. Que faisait-il là, alors que ses camarades, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, n'étaient plus ? Il aurait dû être à leurs côtés, se battre férocement lui aussi.

Une main tendre se glissa dans son dos et il ne dit rien, lorsque Sakura se rapprocha de lui. Enfant, alors qu'il traitait constamment la rose de boudin, de sauvage ; Moegi, elle, l'admirait, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- "ne te retiens pas, tu as le droit d'être triste, tu sais." souffla-t-elle, doucement. "tu as le droit de fondre en larmes."

Disait-elle la vérité ? Avait-il vraiment le droit ? Alors que tant d'autres restaient fort, constamment, tel que Hinata Hyuuga. Elle se retrouvait soudainement sans père, sans époux, seule, avec deux enfants et un village constamment le regard lourd et triste envers elle. Pourtant, elle restait forte. Qu'était-il à côté de ce bout de femme ?

Le bleu de ses iris se perdit dans les mèches d'un beau châtain de son coéquipier, ce trouillard qui le suivait dans ses bêtises. Une vague de tristesse dans les traits de son visage, le brun déposa délicatement sa main sur le front inerte du garçon, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

\- "salut mon vieux.." dit-il, le coeur brisé. "tu as encore joué les héros, avoue, idiot. tu sais pourtant que tu n'es pas très doué, si je ne suis pas auprès de toi.. combien de fois je t'ai sauvé les fesses, Udon ?"

Un léger rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

\- "je suis désolé, Udon." s'excusa-t-il. "j'aurais dû être auprès de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es même plus. tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

D'un geste d'une extrême tendresse, il caressa les mèches châtains de son camarade.

\- "je t'aime, Udon. je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent." avoua-t-il. "je t'aime tellement."

Le sourire maladroit et timide du châtain le frappa durement, les secondes s'envolaient et il se rendait compte qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais le rire de ce garçon ; lorsque ses parents étaient décédés, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé soudainement si seul, avec son grand-père, ce grand homme, le hokage du village, Udon était apparu. Ils avaient été une famille, pendant si longtemps.

Un trou béant dans le coeur, un cri au bord des lèvres, des poumons en manque d'air, le brun se rapprocha du corps de la rousse ; chaque pas qu'il faisait, lui arrachait un autre morceau de son âme en mauvais état. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu ce petit bout de femme, à ce moment là enfant, elle lui semblait si fragile, si inutile, qu'il s'était dit qu'il aurait juste à faire comme si elle n'existait pas, pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte, libre de ses choix. Quel idiot il avait été à l'époque ; si seulement il avait su plus tôt.

\- "s-salut toi.." murmura-t-il, les larmes au bord des paupières, la voix en miettes.

Le front du brun se déposa délicatement contre celui de la jeune femme, le manque de chaleur lui renvoya un poignard dans le coeur ; quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait de ce mauvais rêve ?

\- "je t'ai menti, pardonne-moi." supplia-t-il. "un jour, je t'ai dit que je te trouvais laide, que tu ne trouverais jamais personne qui soit capable de tomber amoureux de toi ; j'avais onze ans et j'étais un idiot, pardon.. j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais à mes yeux, tu es la plus belle femme qu'il existe et tu l'étais déjà à cette époque.. j'avais honte de ce que je ressentais, je refusais, alors que j'étais fou amoureux de toi, Moegi.."

Durant l'adolescence, il s'était senti tellement seul ; avec qui était-il censé parler de la fille qu'il aimait? Naruto était lui-même perdu dans ses sentiments envers Sakura, Asuma et son grand-père n'étaient plus là, et Mirai n'avait que quelques mois à cet époque.

\- "je suis tombé amoureux de toi, à l'instant où tu t'es lancé toute seule contre l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki, pour sauver un petit garçon.. j'me suis dit, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.. et forte.. et intelligente.. et c-courageuse.." il prit une inspiration, difficilement. "je n'ai jamais.. au grand jamais.. cessé de t'aimer, Moegi. je ne cesserais jamais, j'crois bien que je suis condamné à t'aimer comme un con, pour le reste de mes jours."

Est-ce que c'était une sorte de punition? Il l'aimait passionnément depuis tant d'années, il s'était retrouvé maintes et maintes fois à deux doigts de lui dire à quel point il était fou, mais s'était ravisé toutes ces fois, effrayé à l'idée de la perdre, à l'idée de ne pas être assez. Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était ; il l'avait perdu, comme tant d'autres.

Sakura retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes ; qu'était-elle censée faire? Elle voulait le tirer contre elle, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire tout doucement que tout irait bien, mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge apporterait de plus au garçon? Il n'était pas dupe, Konohamaru était un jeune homme intelligent, fort et souriant ; il l'était, avec tout ce massacre. Naruto lui manquait terriblement à elle, elle haïssait le fait d'ouvrir les yeux chaque matin en sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas son sourire idiot, qu'elle n'entendrait plus son rire chaleureux ; il lui manquait un peu plus chaque minute qu'elle passait dans cet univers sans lui. Alors, que ressentait donc le brun à cet instant ? L'univers autour de lui ne cessait de tomber en ruines, là où elle, elle avait encore sa fille, des amies aimantes, un coéquipier plus que présent, lui se retrouvait seul, encore une fois.

Son regard d'un bel émeraude se posa un court instant sur le visage fermé de la brune, adossé à un mur ; mais elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette tristesse et cette colère dans ses yeux. Shizune n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus apte à comprendre les sentiments des autres, surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue du village caché de la feuille, sans Tsunade ; la rose se doutait bien que derrière cette barrière se cachait un sentiment de culpabilité.

Les mains tremblantes, Konohamaru prit une inspiration, effleurant du bout des lèvres la joue de la rousse, près de lui ; le regard agonisant, il imprima chaque détail, chaque imperfection, chaque tâche de rousseur sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire au revoir, qu'était-il censé dire? Il s'était toujours imaginé la perdre, un soir d'été, dans leur lit qui renfermerait tant de souvenirs, après une longue et interminable existence à s'aimer passionnément ; mais là, la réalité le rattrapait.

\- "je suis désolé, Udon." lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes douloureuses. "je suis désolé, Moegi."

Sûrement qu'au fond, ses excuses ne valaient rien du tout ; parvenaient-elles à ces camarades? Est-ce que Moegi et Udon le regardaient de là-haut? Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses paupières et s'écrasèrent amèrement sur le sol, sous ses pieds.

\- "j'aurais dû être là." avoua-t-il, la voix tremblante. "je me serais battu à vos côtés, je serais mort à vos côtés.. ça aurait été l'équipe Ebisu jusqu'au bout.. pardonnez-moi.. pardonnez-moi."  
_\- "eh Konohamaru, r-regarde ce que j'ai trouvé." s'exclama la châtain. "une grenouille, une vraie."_  
_\- "oh bordel, je veux la prendre dans mes mains." s'écria le brun, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. "donne-moi cette merveille, Udon."_  
_\- "eurk." rouspéta la rousse, une moue pleine de dégoût sur le visage. "c'est dégueulasse, tu as de la bave plein les mains, Konohamaru."_  
_\- "ah ouais ?" s'amusa le concerné, un sourcil arqué. "viens par là, Moegi, que je te prenne dans mes bras."_  
_\- "non, ne me touches pas." souffla-t-elle, entre deux rires. "ne t'approches surtout pas, idiot."_  
_\- "eh, Konohamaru." appela le châtain. "je crois qu'elle vient de me faire pipi dessus."_  
\- "p-pardonnez-moi." lâcha-t-il, dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

* * *

Le ciel bleu lui donnait littéralement la nausée ; tous ces oiseaux, tous ces nuages, toutes ces couleurs vives. Un grognement s'échappa malencontreusement de ses lèvres et il se heurta au regard sévère du doyen, qui marchait à ses côtés dans les rues du village. D'un geste mécanique, il tira un tube de nicotine de son paquet et le coinça entre ses lèvres, mais la main du vieil homme s'empressa de le prendre et de le jeter au sol.

\- "ça aussi, je n'ai pas le droit ?" interrogea le brun, un sourcil arqué.  
\- "c'est fini ce comportement de débauché, tu as des engagements." grogna le cendré, les sourcils froncés. "pas de tabac."  
\- "est-ce que j'ai le droit de prendre une inspiration ou vous préférez que je meurs maintenant ?" répliqua-t-il, un sourire agacé au coin des lèvres.  
\- "tais-toi." ordonna le vieil homme. "et marche un peu plus vite, quel âge as-tu, bon sang ?"  
\- "sûrement pas quatre-vingt, comme certains." souffla le plus jeune, les mains dans les poches.  
\- "en tant que chef de clan, tu devrais au moins connaître mon âge. je n'ai que soixante-dix-sept ans." rappela-t-il, le torse gonflé.  
\- "eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, grand-père." commenta-t-il, faussement. "un pas de plus et c'est la tombe."

La main du doyen frappa durement l'arrière crâne du presque trentenaire, alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux les portes de l'hôpital ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, elle n'eut visiblement aucun mal à reconnaître le brun irrespectueux qu'elle avait vu, trois jours en arrière. Konohamaru s'installa silencieusement dans la salle d'attente, sans une once de politesse et retint un grognement, lorsque le vieil homme s'installa, à sa droite ; ce vieux fou ne pouvait-il pas rester loin de lui, bon sang.

Exactement sept minutes plus tard, un doux minois, qu'il se serait bien gardé de revoir, se glissa dans la salle d'attente, une moue agacée au bord des lèvres ; ça lui allait si bien au teint, à force. Shizune réajusta correctement la blouse blanche qu'elle portait et posa son regard sur les deux hommes ; alors que le brun restait affalé sur une chaise, le cendré se releva de suite, les mains liées dans son dos.

\- "le docteur Uchiha n'est pas là ?" questionna-t-il, immédiatement.  
\- "non, elle n'est pas présente aujourd'hui." dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. "est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec la blessure de Konohamaru ?"

Le bout du nez plissé, le concerné fourra simplement ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement des gens autour de lui ; le doyen secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement et arqua un sourcil.

\- "ne seriez-vous pas l'élève de madame le cinquième du nom ?" demanda-t-il. "j'ai déjà vu votre minois quelque part."  
\- "c'est exact, j'étais l'une de ses élèves." acquiesça la brune. "pourquoi ?"  
\- "c'est très bien, vous ferez l'affaire, alors." s'exclama le cendré, en tapant dans ses mains.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun, comment cet homme, après tant d'années d'existence, faisait-il pour ne connaître ni le respect ni le tact ? Il se tira maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, les sourcils froncés et se rapprocha, les mains dans les poches.

\- "le tact, tu connais, vieillard ?" grogna-t-il. "un peu de respect ne te tuerait pas."  
\- "écoute mon garçon, tu auras le droit de me dire ce que tu veux, lorsque tu pueras moins l'alcool." répliqua le doyen, le regard mauvais. "le chef du clan est dans un état si pathétique que j'en viens à faire signer des contrats de confidentialité aux sans domicile fixe, traînant dans la rue."  
\- "pard-." commença le brun, une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
\- "que diraient tes pauvres parents, bon dieu." se lamenta le cendré. "quelle honte."

Le vieil homme choisissait si bien ses mots que le brun en venait à se demander s'il ne cherchait pas inlassablement à lui faire mal ; il ignora simplement ce coup de poignard dans sa cage thoracique et haussa les épaules, épuisé par le comportement des êtres humains.

\- "bon, mademoiselle l'élève du cinquième, j'aurais besoin d'un bilan complet de ce garçon." expliqua le vieil homme. "faites donc un dépistage, en plus ; un test d'alcoolémie et un test pour les drogues."  
\- "sérieusement ?" grogna le brun, un sourcil arqué.  
\- "ah, et par ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de savoir si les spermatozoïdes et l'engin du garçon sont opérationnels ou pas." ajouta-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse. "c'est possible de faire ça discrètement ?"  
\- "bien sûr, je m'en charge." souffla-t-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle intima silencieusement au brun de la suivre dans une autre pièce et il s'engouffra à sa suite dans une salle vide ; s'en était ironique, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans une salle vide, ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, brutalement. Il retint le rire nerveux qui menaçait de prendre la fuite hors de ses lèvres et s'installa au bord du siège, prévu à cet effet. Elle s'absenta une minute, mais revint bien vite quelques seringues dans la main.

\- "aucun souci avec les seringues ?" demanda-t-elle, en désinfectant l'entrecoude du garçon.

Le concerné secoua la tête de droite à gauche, silencieusement. L'aiguille traversa doucement la peau au teint légèrement hâlé du garçon et elle n'eut aucun mal à remplir les deux flacons qu'il lui fallait, pour les différents tests.

\- "j'ai deux-trois questions, tu as l'intention de me répondre ou tu continues de fixer un point imaginaire sur le plafond ?" balança-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.  
\- "j'écoute." souffla-t-il, simplement, le regard perdu sur le plafond.  
\- "est-ce que tu es stérile ?" demanda-t-elle, un carnet dans les mains.  
\- "je ne pense pas, mais je n'ai aucun preuve pour confirmer ceci." répondit-il.  
\- "ta consommation d'alcool ? tu bois beaucoup ?"  
\- "deux-trois bières par semaine, quoi." lâcha-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.  
\- "la vérité, Sarutobi." ordonna-t-elle, le regard sévère.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il déposa maladroitement son regard sur elle.

\- "une bouteille par jour." rectifia-t-il, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
\- "tabac ou une quelconque drogue ?" questionna-t-elle.  
\- "plusieurs clopes par jour, mais aucune drogue." souffla-t-il.  
\- "à quand remonte ton dernier rapport sexuel ?"

La question arracha un énième soupir au garçon et il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par la situation ; qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être comme il était ?

\- "une semaine et demi, deux semaines, je dirais." avoua-t-il.  
\- "un quelconque problème avec.." quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la brune. "avec l'engin ?" demanda-t-elle, finalement, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
\- "pas à ma connaissance." répondit-il, sans aucune réaction à son rougissement.  
\- "tu bandes correctement ? et à.. quelle fréquence ?"  
\- "oui, correctement et disons.. plusieurs fois par semaine, le matin au réveil, comme tous les hommes."

Elle acquiesça et nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

\- "soulève ton haut que je vérifie ta blessure." ordonna-t-elle, en fourrant le carnet dans l'une des poches de sa blouse blanche.

Sans une once de motivation, le brun releva légèrement le haut qu'il portait et ne dit rien, lorsque les mains, pourtant froides, de la brune se posèrent sur sa peau brûlante ; elle tâtonna la plaie, inspecta la cicatrisation et acquiesça.

\- "tu cicatrices correctement, remets ton haut." dit-elle, rapidement.

Finalement, elle tira un simple gobelet transparent d'un tiroir et lui tendit. Les sourcils froncés, le brun l'attrapa entre ses doigts et esquissa un sourire amusé, un sourcil arqué.

\- "excuse-moi, je suis censé savoir à quoi ça sert ?" interrogea-t-il.  
\- "j'ai besoin d'un échantillon de ta semence." lâcha-t-elle, maladroitement.  
\- "génial." grogna-t-il, dans un énième soupir. "j'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité ou il faut aussi que je me branle devant le vieux et toi ?"  
\- "tu as des revues dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode." souffla-t-elle, sévèrement. "je reviens dans dix minutes, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça a faire."

La porte claqua brutalement derrière la silhouette de la brune et il observa silencieusement ce gobelet entre ses doigts, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

Shizune s'empressa de rejoindre sa collègue, à l'accueil et la questionna doucement sur certains de ses patients ; l'hôpital était en sous-effectif, par rapport aux nombres de patients. Une main sur son épaule la tira de sa discussion et elle déposa un regard neutre sur le vieil homme, aux mèches cendrées, qui la regardait sévèrement.

\- "est-ce que tout se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "tout se passe bien, mais les résultats n'arriveront qu'en fin de semaine, nous sommes débordés." avoua-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête.  
\- "aucun soucis, tant que je les ai avant vendredi." déclara-t-il. "malheureusement, si ça s'attarde, ce sera trop tard, nous aurons quittés le village."

Les sourcils froncés, elle prit une inspiration, perdue.

\- "attendez, quoi ?" lâcha-t-elle.  
\- "nous aurons quittés le village." confia-t-il. "c'est officiel. Konohamaru épousera, ce week-end, la fille d'un marchand haut placé de Kumo."

Une étrange lueur traînait dans les prunelles du vieil homme et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un énième mariage arrangé, un moyen pour ce vieillard d'être sûr que Konohamaru serait un digne chef de clan ; elle acquiesça, le souffle court et s'excusa auprès de lui, retournant dans la salle où l'attendait patiemment le brun.

Elle attendit silencieusement l'autorisation pour mettre un pied dans la pièce et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le regard perdu ; Konohamaru lui tournait le dos, penché au-dessus du robinet, où il se lavait les mains. Le gobelet était posé sur le comptoir métallique et elle acquiesça.

\- "c'est tout ?" souffla le brun.  
\- "oui, c'est bon." acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- "au revoir, alors." salua-t-il, rapidement.

Le brun coupa l'eau du robinet doucement et offrit un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutation, il semblait prêt à prendre la fuite, le plus vite possible ; qu'était-elle censé faire? Il allait disparaître et ça, ça devrait la rendre heureuse ; après tout, elle le haïssait tant. Alors pourquoi toute son âme lui hurlait de dire quelque chose, de faire quelque chose? Les mains tremblantes, elle observa silencieusement la silhouette de dos du brun se rapprocher dangereusement de la porte ; dans une minute, dans soixante secondes, il serait trop tard.

\- "a-attends." bégaya-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna légèrement vers elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- "tu as oublié quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "est-ce que c'est vrai ? est-ce que tu t'en vas ?" lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle maladroit. "est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire de mariage ?"

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il prit une inspiration, mi agacé mi épuisé.

\- "ce vieillard ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue, c'est dingue ça." grogna-t-il.  
\- "ça ne réponds pas à ma question, Konohamaru." souffla-t-elle.

Pourquoi une partie d'elle espérait qu'il lui dise que non ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui, dans le fond ? Qu'il lui hurle que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Qu'il ne s'en irait pas ? Qu'il resterait près d'elle ? Et pourquoi ferait-il ça au juste ? Elle lui avait balancé tant de choses horribles au visage, inlassablement, le blâmant d'un million de fautes dont il n'était pas coupable. Peut-être serait-il heureux, là-bas, avec cette femme ; peut-être était-ce la solution, mais une partie d'elle attendait patiemment qu'il lui avoue que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, parmi tant d'autres.

\- "oui, c'est vrai." confirma-t-il, d'une voix calme. "je m'en vais vendredi."

Le coeur de la brune rata douloureusement un battement.

\- "ne t'en fais pas, je ne reviendrai sûrement pas. ma future épouse souhaite vivre dans son village natal et ça te permettra de retourner vivre à Konoha, sans le meurtrier de ton maître." expliqua-t-il.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? L'air lui manquait soudainement.

\- "je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse, Shizune." ajouta-t-il, dans un sourire presque trop tendre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il prit la fuite de l'autre côté de la porte en bois. Il prenait la fuite loin de ce village, loin de sa famille, loin.. d'elle. Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta de contenir ses émotions qui prenaient le dessus et étouffa douloureusement les sanglots qui s'échappaient ; l'équilibre la quitta et ses genoux s'écrasèrent durement contre le sol frais.  
Alors, ça y est, elle était totalement seule.

* * *

_note de l'auteur  
_La seconde partie de l'histoire sera la dernière. L'histoire est un complément à "CWSAP Could we start again, please", mais ce n'est clairement pas obligatoire de lire celle-ci. Merci à ceux qui liront cette petite histoire et merci à ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. A la prochaine !


End file.
